


Gonna Get Your Fingers Burned

by Drachenkinder



Series: Set the World on Fire [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Day Five: AU July 9th, M/M, Porn, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenkinder/pseuds/Drachenkinder
Summary: Part one of Set the World on Fire.AU Loki illegal alien. Back story. Wealthy Grandmaster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @golikethatcat made this beautiful picture for this story, please check it out.  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BsusHA8By6G/?utm_source=ig_tumblr_share&igshid=1ryqujgqs79ux  
> 

Loki studied the people walking the Presidio. They were the usual mix of summer tourists and a few businessmen on their lunch hour. He set out his donations bucket started his play list and pulled out his special knives. As “This Girl is on Fire” started they were swirling in simple patterns. Juggling knives was a good attention getter. A few tourists drifted over, a quick flick of a lighter as the chorus hit and the first insets were aflame. That got a wow from his group and more watchers crowded around, but not too close as he sent the burning knives circling in the air, behind his back, between his legs. The flame self-doused during the stanzas and relit for the chorus. The crowd ate it up. As the song ended he caught the blades and snuffed them with a wave of his hand. He gave his audience a deep bow and nudged the bucket with a foot. They took the hint and bills and coins clattered in. 

He followed with a fire eating set, and then some sleight of hand with a flame theme. A card trick where the deck disappeared in a fiery ball and the picked card fluttered smoking but unburnt into the mark’s hand was the finale. He watched the tourists drop their money into the bucket and file away, noting those few whose wallets were fat with cash. 

Loki relinquished his spot to a human statue and retired to the shade of the acacia trees where he’d locked his bike to reload the props and set up his next song list. It was all about timing and carefully measured loads, and Loki had his routines down pat. He watched the tourists wonder about the various attractions and shops. His best notable had settled down outside the coffee shop and was watching the belly dancers while he sipped an iced latte. The silver haired man was casually elegant in tailored linen, espadrilles and a vintage Hawaiian shirt that Loki was fairly sure was worth more than everything he owned. A simple gold chain adorned his neck and gold studs flashed in his ears. Gold rings, but not the signature pinkie ring, and no retired mob boss went in for blue nail polish, especially on his toenails. The man’s eyes were hidden behind the very pair of Mykita sunglasses Loki lusted after in a former life. Loki pushed his own two buck sale pair higher on the bridge of his nose. The ability to buy eight hundred dollar sunglasses came with another price tag he wasn’t willing to pay. He just hoped putting an ocean and a continent between them was enough to keep his brother from finding him and dragging him back.

Loki finished with his props and pulled out a can of soda from his pack. He took a slow drink. The statue had a few more minutes before she’d have to go redo her body paint. He turned his attention back to blue toes. Wealthy, older, queer and alone. He was the perfect target. Less likely to notice the wallet missing and very unlikely to raise a fuss when it was returned with just the cash gone. A lot of the old queers were wary of the police, even in California. If the guy was here for the afternoon Jazz concert Loki could catch him when it was over. He had several more sets to do before he packed up and left. He’d learned the hard way the money he made from the late crowd wasn’t worth the drunk bastards trying to pick a fight or the inevitable mugger looking for easy prey. The earlier after concert crowds were even worse, they had dinner on their minds and if they stopped to watch they didn’t donate, mindful of the cost of a meal. But those same hurrying, jostling crowds made it easy to lift a wallet.

Loki had tried playing it on the mostly on level this time. He was clean of drugs and relatively sober. But a legitimate job, even with forged ID, left a paper trail and his father, he corrected himself, Odin, had the money and connections to hunt him down. He didn’t know why the old man was so adamant to keep the cuckoo his loving wife had foisted on him at home. 

Loki had first run away the morning Odin, in a burst of outrage had revealed his illegitimacy after he’d been shamefully delivered to the castle by the head of police. The night before, his older brother Thor had taken him out clubbing with his friends. There had been a bar fight involving Thor, his buddies and local group of pro-union miners. Loki got lost in the melee and had wandered in and out of clubs and looking for his brother, drinking and dancing and drinking some more. He’d been both scandalized and enthralled to find a club where men were dancing together. He’d watched, drank and eventually danced himself. Pretty as he was, he had no shortage of dancing partners and he thrived on the attention. He was enjoying himself so much he never gave a thought to what he was doing, taking drinks as they were handed to him and trying the pills that were passed around.

He’d been taken into custody during the late night raid of the illegal club, when he was found in a back room, high as a kite with a collection of drugs and one of the bouncers in him. Since both activities were prohibited in their backward homeland, it had taken Odin a fair amount of money and threats to hush things up. Second born princes, even in a country the size of a postage stamp, and the political importance of a wire hanger factory, were not allowed to sully the ruling family’s name with public misbehavior. Odin blamed it all on Loki’s mother and his unknown father. Turns out he was a real bastard. 

Odin had had Loki committed to a private sanitarium to undergo the latest quack treatments in an effort to ‘cure’ him. He still had nightmares about his incarceration there. He’d escaped after nearly a year in Dr. Athanasios tender care and went on a binge of sex, drugs and petty crime across half of Europe. Thor finally caught up with him after he’d crossed the Atlantic. It was in New York City where he’d been instrumental in starting a riot at a local American Nationalist gathering. Thor, a DHS agent, a harassed diplomat and a couple of recently hired P.I.s had hauled him out of the fight and shipped him back to the family circle before there was an international incident. Luckily, by then the clinic had been shut down for its abuses and Loki was instead placed under house arrest by Odin. 

Loki cut off the memories, he had rent to pay and while the busking was good, his part time work at the café had ended when the owner’s nephew needed a summer job. Until he found other work he’d have to supplement his income as he could.

The human statue, (Rita?) gave Loki a nod and hurried off to attend to her body paint. Loki finished off his soda, bagged the can and sauntered up to the spot. He watched blue toes walking into the Modern Art Museum. Good, Loki thought, he could easily see both exits from where he was. He started the second set with fire eating, followed up with card tricks and saved the juggling for last. More money dropped into his bucket. The afternoon passed easily for once. No one was too obnoxious and people kept their distance during his more dangerous acts. He was making a decent haul for the first day of a holiday weekend. The teenager who had tried to filch a few bucks from the bucket when he thought Loki wasn’t looking quickly retreated when a knife impaled the grass an inch from his reaching fingers. Rita and Loki developed a working routine. He picked up an extra water for her, she passed him her uneaten fries. He checked her back for missed paint and she looked after his bike when he took a break. All the time Loki kept a look out for blue toes. 

As he had hoped, the man went off to the Jazz concert on the lower lawn. Loki finished his last set, packed up his props, unlocked his bike and peddled across the park and down a few blocks to the mom and pop deli where he converted his change and small bills into a larger bills and a sandwich. He used their restroom to change from his bright performers gear to a jeans, a dark t-shirt and a hoodie. He washed off the makeup, combed his hair down and removed the most noticeable of his piercings. He ate his sandwich, and thought about his approach. He headed back to the park.

Loki parked his bike by the tall hedges that bordered the main exit locking it to the gate. He wasn’t looking for a quick getaway, he was depending on the guy not even noticing him. He wandered down to the edge of the lower lawn looking for his mark. There he was, middle and three rows from the stage, totally engrossed in the music, his head bobbing and his hand marking time. Good, there would be enough people in front and enough behind to provide cover. Loki skirted around the seated crowd, taking a place off to the side and behind blue toes, ready to slip in as soon as they moved. He scanned the group and spotted a security guard also looking. Loki quickly dropped to the grass and bent forward toward a couple of girls seated in front of him. He mouthed silent words to their ignorant backs, smiled nodded, and switched his attention to the stage. The security guard was already looking elsewhere as Loki established his phony connection. Loki leaned back and enjoyed the music. The huge amount of diversity in American music appealed to him. It was so different from home. 

He’d tried to toe the line for his mother’s sake. He’d taken university classes in business and political science, and kept his nose clean. But Odin’s obvious disdain, Thor’s bumbling concern and his own desperate loneliness had come to a head when his mother died in a driving accident. Loki had wondered if it was an accident or if she had taken her own life. But such a subject was taboo. His parent’s marriage had always had a fragile fractious element to it. Perhaps Loki’s knowledge of her infidelity had pushed her to the edge. Regardless he couldn’t live under the same roof, with Odin’s enraged grief and his brother’s ignorant belief in the sainthood of their mother. He’d left the night before her funeral, taking only cash and leaving everything else behind. He’d shaved half his head and dyed the rest of his hair deep emerald green. A late night stop in west Germany and he’d added enough studs and bars to his ears and nose and lips to make himself unrecognizable. Far from trying to fit in with the crowd, he’d gone for hiding in plain sight with gender defying dumpster diver clothes and enough eye make up to outfit an entire middle school. It was his behavior that had changed though. No more drugs, or wild parties or petty crime for the sake of crime. He worked under the table at restaurants and warehouses, paying his way across Europe and taking a budget flight back to America. 

He had a forged German passport and a student visa in the name of Lukas Wulf. Once in the U.S. he’d headed to the west coast in a leisurely fashion, hitch hiking for the most part. Along the way he’d taken to busking, following the trail of fairs and open air concerts. He’d always been good with knives and juggling was a hobby. It wasn’t long before he picked up street magic to add to his repertoire. A handsome knife maker Loki had met at a Renaissance fair in Tennessee had forged his fire blades for him and showed him the trick to get then to light and extinguish to a set pattern. In Texas, a lady of fading beauty and a generous heart had shared the secrets of fire eating. He’d spent the winter under her tutelage and picked up a number of new skills most of which were not for public consumption. Loki’s natural talent for language and accents ensured that after six months in the country no one questioned his nationality.

The band finished their last song, and took their bows and he crowd surged to its feet with applause. They thanked their audience, and left the stage. People started picking up their things and trailing up the narrow walkway to the exit. The security guard had walked to the stage and was talking to the band leader. Loki dismissed him kept his eyes on the silver haired head that was visible above most of the people. He threaded his way through the crowd, working his way behind the man. Waiting for the right moment. It came when a woman with a toddler was on his right and a guy talking on his phone was rushing up behind them on the left. Loki tripped phone guy so he bumped into blue toes. As the older man turned toward the fellow, Loki dipped his wallet and then slipped in between the mom and kid to walk nonchalantly away. He could hear phone guy apologize and blue toes assure him it was alright.

Loki pulled a squashed ball cap from his hoodie pocket, put it on and turned aside from the main flow of the crowd to his locked bike. Everything had gone like clockwork. Blue toes probably wouldn’t even miss his wallet till he got home. Loki smirked at how easy it had been. He’d wait till he was away from the park before checking his prize. He was just wrapping the chain around the seat post when he became aware of someone standing behind him. He reached for his folding knife when a slim fingered hand caught his wrist in an iron hard grip. 

“Hey, slick” A voice breathed soft in his ear. “None of that. I’m...ah...pretty sure you don’t want to attract any attention. Not with my wallet in your pocket.” 

Loki felt something hard prodding him in the ribs and he froze. He’d been stabbed the last time he was mugged and he could almost feel that terrible pressure where the knife had gone in.

“Good moves there by-the-way. The hat is a nice touch, changes your profile.” The man chuckled. “Why don’t you put both hands on the bike seat and we’ll discuss this like civilized men? Hmmm?” He released Loki’s wrist.

“That does seem to be a reasonable request.” Loki replied in a voice he hoped sounded casual. He did as he was told. The man rummaged in his jacket and pulled out the wallet. He took a moment to peruse the contents before putting it away. Loki was aware of both the fact that the concert goers had passed them and the man was pressed a little too closely against his back. The knife traced across his ribs and he shuddered as the man put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. The knife pressed his belly. 

Blue toes looked him eye to eye. “Really be a shame for me to report you, you’d lose your nice busking spot.” He smiled and his lids lowed like a sun warmed lizard’s. “I was really impressed with your show. Nice tricks. Flashy.” He was way into Loki’s space and Loki was backed up against his bike and the gate with nowhere to go. Loki’s hands were at his sides and he considered grabbing the guy but the knife at his navel held him pinned. The man’s thighs were pressed against his.

“I like flashy. Maybe you can hmmm…. make it worth my while to forget this little incident.” Blue toes said. 

His finger traced up Loki’s throat and tilted his chin skyward. He leaned closer. Loki wondered if the man intended to kiss him. He was damn handsome and if he wasn’t threatening Loki with bodily harm and financial ruin Loki’d be tempted to kiss him first. As it was he was terrified and intrigued at the same time.

“How?” Loki asked in a voice that was almost normal. 

“We can talk about it over dinner.” The man stepped back. He pocketed the switch blade he’d held at Loki’s stomach. “I’m En, by the way.” He turned away took a few steps. Looked back at Loki over his shoulder. “Well? Come on.” He looked puzzled at Loki’s stunned stance. ”Bring the bike. We’ll put it in the car. I don’t have all night. Well actually I do, but I’m hungry. How does Thai strike you?” He waited till Loki was at his side pushing the bike down the wide walkway. "Do you have a name?" 

"Yes. Lo, Lukas." Loki was confused, not quite sure why he was following the man. Had he just been blackmailed into a date?

 

***********

Alan Parsons Project

Gonna Get Your Fingers Burned

Watch me closely, catch my eye  
If you do I beg you to remind me  
Who is stronger, who is weak  
Of those who seek  
And don't know where to find me  
Ask me why, I don't know  
You ask me why, and I say

Now you see me, now you don't  
I thought by now you'd learned  
You're gonna get your fingers burned

Watch me closely, understand  
That what you see is only an illusion  
If I'm wrong and you are right  
Then I will light your darkness with confusion  
Ask me why, I don't know  
You ask me why and I say

Chances are you're playing with fire  
I thought by now you'd learned  
You're gonna get your fingers burned

Watch me closely, be aware  
That all I do is only to surprise you  
Every move is sleight of hand  
And every word is planned to mystify you  
You ask me why I don't know  
You ask me why and I say

Don't get fooled a second time  
I thought by now you'd learned  
You're gonna get your fingers burned


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes along for the ride. En impresses. A side trip. A lovely Lady with talent.

The plain grey sedan they approached was a disappointment. Loki had expected something a little more flamboyant, Like a BMW or a Jaguar or even a Cooper Mini. A dark haired woman leaning on the side of the car stepped forward, giving Loki a look as though he’d crawled out of a sewer and she was hoping he’d scurry back in. 

“Hey Topes” En said, “I’m taking Lukas out to that Thai place… you know the one… can’t leave his bike laying around, someone might steal it.” He smiled at Loki. “There’s just… ah… so many thieves around.”

Loki tightened his mouth at the dig and led his bike to the back of the car and released the front wheel. The woman popped the trunk and Loki placed the bike inside, retaining his backpack. He started towards the car doors when En placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Not that way, Sweetie.” He said, turning Loki aside as two men approached. Loki went on the alert, his heart pounding. These two were trouble, the taller a lean redhead with a pock marked face who topped Loki’s height by an inch or so. He moved with the grace of a dancer, but his big hands were marked by the scars of numerous fist fights. His pale eyes watching Loki with an eagle’s sharp stare. The other man was big and burly in a leather jacket, his arms huge. His black face was split by a smile that didn’t reach his hard dark eyes, his dreads bouncing as he walked with a light step. Loki scanned for getaway routes. His best shot would be across the road and down the embankment to the freeway. The hand on his shoulder tightened.

“Settle down, Baby. We’re all friends here.” His voice was soft, but his fingers were digging into the muscle of Loki’s shoulder with surprising force. Loki heard the woman give an unbelieving snort and open the car doors behind him.

En addressed the two bruisers with authority.  
“Brian you and Topaz head to the house. Joshua follow us on the bike, we’re having Thai. That OK by you?” 

The black guy nodded and walked over to a Harley parked next to the sedan and busied himself with unlocking the helmet and starting the bike. The woman and the redhead got in the car, pulled out and drove away.

Loki was shivering in reaction. He’d never seen the body guards. He wondered that they had let their boss approach Loki after he’d picked En’s pocket, and realized just how little of a threat he must seem to them. If he’d succeeded in drawing his knife, if he hadn’t given in and gone along with the older man. Loki took a deep breath. He’d be hurt bad, maybe even dead. 

En started forward and steered Loki towards the small building next to where the sedan had been parked. He tapped in the code to the electronic lock and the wide door ratcheted up. Parked inside in neatly marked spaces were several cars, many of them luxury models. En walked down half a row to car that took Loki’s breath away. He wasn’t a car buff, but he knew this was something special. An antique Rolls Royce convertible, in a warm coppery gold, with the flaring bumpers and running boards of a long gone era, it was a thing of classic beauty. The interior was deep blue leather and dials in black metal and glass adorned a warm wood dashboard. En smiled at Loki’s flabbergasted expression and patted the gleaming hood.

“Isn’t she a beauty?” He said. “A 1930 Phantom II, with a Thurpp & Maberly body. I just had the interior restored.” He opened the door for Loki, walked around to the right side and got behind the wheel. Loki sat down, dropped his backpack at his feet and reached for the seatbelt before realizing there wasn’t one. He leaned back into the soft leather seat. He ran a hand over the polished dashboard. 

“She’s gorgeous, En. I’ve never seen anything like her.” Loki smiled for the first time since their meeting. 

“Glad you like her.” En replied. “She’s real special to me. I don’t let just anyone ride in her.”

He gave Loki a critical once over. Loki flushed. His worn second hand clothing feeling shabby instead of rebellious amidst all this elegance. En pulled out a cell phone, punched in a number, and waited, tapping his toe idly on the floorboard.

“Marie! Beautiful, I got someone special to bring you. Open the shop sweetheart, you won’t be disappointed. Oh he’s a real looker. My height, slender, dark hair well dark green, got a neo punk thing going on.” He turned to Loki. “What’s your shoe size, Honey?”

“Eleven.” Loki blurted out. 

“Eleven Marie. Cosmetics, maybe a kilt. You know what young people are wearing these days. I didn’t say? How silly of me. Nineteen, Twenty.”

“Twenty-three.” Loki corrected.

En arched an eyebrow in his direction.

“Oh and be a doll and get some of those finger sandwiches from the girls. I’ve got Joshua in tow and you know how that man eats. See you in a bit. Kiss kiss.”

“We’re making a stop first, Sugar.”

“I gathered. Do you buy all your kidnap victims clothes?”

That earned Loki a frown.

A turn of a lever, a push of a button and En started the big car with a gentle purr. As he pulled out of the garage he turned to Loki.

“I thought we agreed that you were going to be a good boy. I really don’t want to make a stop at the local police, or the immigration service, Baby. So play nice and we can both have a fun time.”

He smiled a dazzling smile that did nothing to belie the threat in his golden brown eyes. 

Joshua pulled in behind them, but dropped back once they hit the main road, so the roar of the big Harley was muted. They cruised down the boulevard, earning envious glances from other motorists and pedestrians. En returned the waves and smiles for a bit then focused on his driving. He talked nonstop about this Marie lady and how pleased she would be and how good she was at helping people ‘Get their look together’... 

Loki tuned him out and settled back against the seat. He was going to get fucked. That much was clear. He darted a look at the older man. He really was attractive. Deep eyes and long straight nose and very kissable lips. Golden olive skin still taunt and body lean and hard. He probably played tennis or handball. Athletic without being obvious about it. Screwing him or being screwed wasn’t such a terrible proposition. Loki would have been happy under other conditions. It was the fact that he didn’t really have a choice in the matter, if he wanted to keep his freedom, which galled. He tried to be philosophical. He’d done worse. He’s sold his ass for cash and drugs and rides the first time he’d run away. He let the Johns do some pretty sketchy things to take away the taint of the clinic from his body.

Fucking this rather handsome, if manipulative bastard wouldn’t be all that bad. And it looked like he was getting a new outfit and a free meal out of it. Might as well enjoy the date. Keep the guy happy and no telling how long he could milk this. It would at least alleviate his money problems a bit. He looked around as they drove, relaxing into the steady stream of chatter that seemed to require nothing more from him than the occasion nod.

The setting sun across the waves was turning the sky into a watercolor painting, deep blues and purples streaked with gold and peach. The wind was picking up off the ocean and driving the day’s heat inland, bringing the scent of the shore on its cool breezes. The drive was pleasant and Loki enjoyed the way the air streamed over his face and hair. Though his hair was much shorter, it was still going to be a tangled mess when they arrived. 

“Almost there Sweetie.” En dropped his hand down on Loki’s thigh, giving it a squeeze.

Loki tensed up at the touch. He felt a sudden unexpected heat. The hand remained, stroking up and down his thigh, squeezing his knee, then traveling up almost to his groin and back down. If En wanted to parade him in front of this Marie girl in a state of obvious arousal then his plan was working. On the other hand he liked the attention, the strong fingers kneading his muscles were a promise of things to come. Time to play nice.

“Mmmmm. That feels good.” Loki laid his own hand lightly over En’s, ran it up the older man’s arm and back down to his wrist. That earned him a chuckle and another squeeze. Then the hand was removed as En slowed the car to turn into a tiny parking lot. Loki took a moment to adjust himself before following En out of the car. They walked up to a converted glass and steel postmodern house whose wide front windows held a collection of garishly colored, half-dressed manikins. 

Marie turned out to be a middle-aged Latina rocking a sleek little black dress with a scarlet printed silk scarf and spike heels that added a good 3 inches to her height. She greeted En with cheek kisses and “Darlings”, asked Joshua about his daughter and then turned to Loki. She walked around him, narrow hips swaying, looking him up and down like an old horse trader checking out a dubious hack. She ran a large scarlet nailed hand through his tangled curls and took in his stained and worn clothing. She sniffed at him and wrinkled her nose.

“Nice legs, good shoulders, this one I can do something with. Your taste is improving, En.” She said in a sultry deep voice. “Where did you find him?”

“Over by the Presidio, doing this really cute little magic show.” En said. He took a seat by his body guard and helped himself to the finger sandwiches which Joshua was rapidly depleting. “You know me, once I see something I like, I just have to have it.”

Loki was getting pissed at being treated like some kind of stray dog.

“Not deaf.” He snapped. 

“Never said you were, Sweetie. So Marie Ideas?”

“Let me show you, Darling,” To Loki. “You! Go, shower.” She pointed toward a door.

Loki gave her a venomous glance but at En’s slight frown he stalked through the doorway. There was a chrome and glass appointed dressing room with hooks on the walls, a long padded bench and full length mirrors. Behind another door was a small bathroom in the same Spartan design. Loki was ticked. So he hadn’t washed his clothes in a few days. Laundromats cost money, as did the soap. And performing in the hot sun all afternoon didn’t leave him at his freshest, but that didn’t mean she had to order him around like a child caught playing in a mud puddle. He stripped out of his clothes, folding then in a neat pile, stepped into the shower and washed off the day’s sweat. The soap had a pleasant lavender scent and for once he didn’t have to skimp on the hot water. He opened the disposable razor and took the opportunity to shave off the encroaching shadow of beard. He was lavish with the shampoo and conditioner and when he found the massage setting on the shower, he turned up the heat and let it work the tension out of his shoulders and back. Despite the authoritarian turn this night had taken he had to admit he was mostly enjoying himself. 

He heard noises in the dressing room and decided he’d taken enough time. He ran the water cold to cool down then stepped out and dried off. Wrapping a towel around his waist he picked up his clothes and entered the dressing room. Marie greeted him.

“Much better Darling. Now let’s see how these fit.” She handed him a pair of dark green lace panties, though they were clearly cut for a man. He paused waiting for her to leave. 

“Don’t be shy, boy. I’ve seen everything you have a hundred times over.” 

“Fine.” Loki said and dropped the towel, revealing not only his hairless genitals but the snake tattoo that started on his upper right thigh and ended with its head just below his hip, the tongue flickering toward his cock. 

“Now that tat I haven’t seen before.” She smiled as he slipped on the panties. “Does En know?”

“No.”

“What a nice surprise. I won’t spoil it for him. Electrolysis?”

“Yes.” 

“Can I ask where?”

“A spa in Switzerland. It took a year. I went there at the end of every semester.”

“I’m surprised you could afford it. So why? Are you thinking of have some work done down there?”

“I like the clean look.” Loki said ignoring the first question. And I wanted the tattoo to be clear. But no, I’m not trans.” 

“Not everyone can be, Darling.” She answered. “How do those feel? Not too tight?”

“No. They’re fine.” He checked his reflection. The tattoo could still be seen though the vail of delicate threads. 

Marie chuckled. “Vain little bastard aren’t you?” 

She handed him a sleeveless top of the same dark green lace. 

“If you got it.” Loki answered, shimmying into the top. “Why pretend?”

Marie pointed Loki to the rest of the clothes on their hangers and he began to get dressed. He squirmed into a pair of black split-leather skinny pants with a pleated half kilt on the left hip and studs around the waist.

“Why Indeed? You’re almost too pretty. And very full of yourself. I’ll give you a warning, Darling. You be good to En and he’ll treat you like a princess. You cross him, and,” She paused as though searching for the right words. “It wouldn’t be… pleasant.”

“I’ll play nice.” Loki said. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Darling, that is not for me to know. En never does anything or anyone without having a dozen hooks in.”

She helped him into a tight black leather jacket that was little more than a pair of long sleeves that fell to his knuckles connected by a swath of leather that swept under his arms to end just below his shoulder blades. The ensemble was finished with a pair of mid-calf black, leather banded boots.

She sat Loki down at the bench where several cases of cosmetics were arraigned.

“Let’s get you pretty for Daddy.”

Loki caught her wrist. “Don’t.”

“No Makeup?” She was puzzled as she’d thought he was one for cosmetics.

“Don’t call him that.”

“Ah.” She said as he released her arm. “Now how about this? It’s called Galaxy Dust, almost colorless but it sparkles like diamonds. She applied the eyeshadow, used a lot less black eyeliner then Loki was used to, outlined his lips with a pencil that made them look fuller and added lipstick that deepened their natural pink. She considered his jewelry, approved of it and helped him replace it. A bit of gel and his hair was styled to her approval with a few deft passes of her fingers.

Loki looked himself over in the mirrors. He liked the weight of the leather and the intricate design of the dark lace on his pale skin. The clothes fitted him like they were tailor made, emphasizing his long lean form. The makeup was subtle and sexy and his hair was the perfect blend of styled and messy. He wondered if they were going to make it to the restaurant once En got a look.

“Damn.” He said “You’re good.”

Marie smirked at him. “I’m the best, Darling. Let’s go surprise your… date.”

En’s low “Wow.” Told Loki how good he looked as he strutted into the front room and spun like a runway model, the half kilt flaring on his slender hips. Even Joshua gave him an approving nod and his smile almost reached his calculating eyes.

“Marie you are a miracle worker.” En stood up and gave Marie the A frame hug and light cheek kiss routine again. “Joshua, pay the lady and give her a nice bonus. Two hundred alright Honey?” He added to Marie.

“Lovely. A pleasure doing business with you Darling. As always.” Marie handed Loki a shop bag that held his old clothes.

“Thank you Marie.” Loki added and gave her a full formal bow.

En grinned at his show of manners and slid his arm over Loki’s shoulders. He leaned in to whisper in his ear. “You are the most seductive thing I’ve seen in a long time. I only hope you are, as good as you look. For your sake Baby.” His hand dropped down to grab Loki’s ass cheek and give it a quick squeeze. 

Loki’s breath caught. There was something attractive and frightening about En’s easy threats and his complete confidence. 

“Glad you like the look.” Loki replied and gave En’s ear a soft nip before the older man pulled away. "I'm better."

“Aah…I'm holding you to that, Lukas.” En said as he led Loki back to the Rolls.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/28806674@N08/41494759930/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters grabbed the plot again. From hot mess to haute coture in one easy step.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and well... not a movie. En playing games and Loki getting pissed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mxgicdave.tumblr.com/image/174073640568  
> This drawing by mxgicdave helps set the tone. Used by permission.

The drive to the bay was quiet, En was focused on the growing traffic and Loki was trying to keep warm with most of his torso exposed to the night air. The fog was moving in and the temperature was dropping. En turned the car over to a valet. Loki was happy to take the proffered arm as they went into the restaurant. The interior displayed clean lines and soft lighting, with long polished wooden tables and simple black chairs. The place was full and from the clothing of the patrons catered to a fairly wealthy crowd. There was some quiet atonal music playing and Loki could see a trickling fountain along one wall. A pretty Thai boy guided them to a table in the corner and whisked off a reserved card. Joshua took a seat at the bar where he could keep an eye on them.

En ordered for them both. 

When the waiter left Loki leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, his chin on his hands. 

“Just so I’m clear. What exactly do you want from me? In exchange for all of this?”

“Now Honey, not everything is a … a business proposition.” En smiled, “Can’t you… You need to just relax…. Enjoy yourself…I like people to enjoy themselves, cut loose a little. There’s not… You don’t have a problem with that?” 

“I like to know where I stand.”

“Well the thing is… the thing is you stand where I want you to. That’s how this works.”

En reached across the table and took Loki’s wrist in his hand and pulled his arm down to the table. He stroked his fingers over the younger man’s palm.

“All these little marks on your pretty hands…You should be more careful.” En said. “Or is that why you chose it chose fire? Because of the danger? The chance of getting hurt?”

Under his probing almost hungry gaze Loki felt uncomfortable. En seemed to be reading him far too easily. 

“Fire draws in the crowd, like you said it’s flashy. There is a learning curve.” 

Loki answered without answering the real question. Most of the burns had nothing to do with his act. They were years older. He continued. 

“I rarely get burned anymore. You have to respect it. As long as you take care of your tools and don’t cut corners, it’s not that dangerous. I’m in more danger from getting clocked by one of the crowd then getting hurt in my show.” 

“That happen a lot?”

“Not so much since I stopped working nights. Which is a shame because the fire is spectacular in the dark. I made good money then. But between drunks and muggers…it wasn’t worth it.”

“No honor among thieves, hmmm?” En smiled. 

“I’m no mugger.” Loki said, stung. “I don’t hurt people. You looked like you could spare it.”

“Let me guess, a thief with a heart of gold.” En mocked “You were going to give it away to some poor orphans, right?”

“Hell no. I was going pay my rent with it and buy a bottle of tequila. Maybe get a pair of boots if there was enough.” 

“However, you do draw the line at violence. That’s interesting... you have some moral objection or ?”

Loki pulled his hand away.

“Are you going to try and reform me? Fuck me into better behavior? Or do you just like to play at being the good guy saving some poor wayward whore who never had a chance.” Loki snarled. 

“Oh Honey, I’m not one of the good guys.” He practically purred, amused at Loki’s anger. “I see you need, really need a lesson in controlling that temper. And your language… It’s not really nice, not at all nice to talk that way… is it?”

The arrival of the food saved Loki from spitting out a reply he knew he’d regret. He busied himself taking up food from the several dishes on the table. They ate in silence, En preferring to devote his attention to the meal. Loki was impressed enough to get over his temper, the spices were novel to him and the ingredients fresh. He ate with enthusiasm, the sandwich he’d had a couple of hours before a distant memory. En passed him the dishes encouraging Loki to finish off the remains. Dessert was mango and sticky rice served with more of the spiced milky cold sweet tea that Loki loved. He sighed and leaned back. He wasn’t stuffed, the portions had been moderate, but it was rare nowadays that Loki had a chance to eat to repletion. He had become used to being slightly hungry even after a meal. En smiled to watch his expression of satisfaction. 

“Ah...that’s a good look on you. Sated. Are you feeling better now? Not so tetchy?”

En recaptured Loki’s hand in his. He rubbed his thumb across Loki’s palm. Loki could feel the callous and wondered what he did that his hands, though well cared for showed the signs of work.

“I’m much better thank you. I apologize for my earlier temper. Considering the circumstances, you’ve been nothing but kind.”

Loki inclined his head, brought En’s hand to his lips and softly kissed his knuckles. He licked the tip of his tongue between his lips to taste the golden skin, boldly looking the older man in the eyes. He lifted his head and lowered En’s hand. The widening pupils in those soft brown eyes made him grin.

“I think it’s time to get you home, while you’re in such a cooperative mood… Hmm?” 

En took his hand back, pulled out his wallet and left a handful of bills on the table. Loki couldn’t help the look he darted toward the pile of cash, but he turned away when En slide an arm around his waist and escorted him from the restaurant. Outside he shivered in the night air and nestled against En for warmth. The fog had moved in, creating ghosts of the buildings and dropping the temperature by twenty degrees. The valet brought the car around, and to Loki’s relief the top was up. More money exchanged hands and the happily smiling valet returned to his shack. En opened the trunk and pulled out a soft cable knit shawl and handed it to Loki, who wrapped it around his almost bare midriff, before taking his seat. En removed a camel hair coat and shrugged it over his linen jacket and got behind the wheel. They pulled out and the sound of Joshua’s Harley followed them through the misty streets. 

They quickly left the more trafficked streets to climb higher into the hills. Businesses and high rises gave way to apartments and narrow Victorians packed in rows. Higher still and the homes began to claim a bit of space between their neighbors. They winded around narrow hairpin turns overseen by towering trees to turn into a high walled drive at the back of a dead end street. Behind the grey block wall was a tall box of a house made of rust colored steel, huge glass windows and polished concrete slabs. Loki thought it hideous. The meticulously trimmed topiaries and stone covered ground did nothing to soften its brutal industrial lines. En parked the car inside a garage the opened at their approach and tuned off the engine. 

“Here we are Baby. I hope you like it.”

“It’s very impressive.” Loki hedged as he followed En into the house. Ugly as he judged it to be, it must have cost a bundle. Real estate costs were insane in the city and this was right in the middle of the priciest area. The door opened to a room dominated by a ridiculously long white couch stretched in front of a glass wall showcasing the back of the property. The steep slope dropped away, giving a breathtaking view of the city, displayed like a necklace of lights around the dark waters of the bay. The great bridge sparkled against the night. Loki paused to take it in. His estimation of the cost of the place doubled. 

En’s soft chuckle brought his attention back. The rest of the interior was … well eclectic was the only word that came to Loki’s mind. There was a marble topped bar on one end of the room in a retro 50’s style, several white leather wingback chairs, a set of insectile legged metal end tables and a glass fronted gas fireplace that took up most of one wall. Scattered over the furniture were brightly patterned hand woven blankets and shawls from a dozen different cultures. High shelves, white against the white walls held a collection of oddments. An African nail studded idol, a wire sculpture of an emaciated horse, and a human skull decorated with pastel paint vied for space with books in various stages of decay. More old books were in neat stacks on the tables. A pair of large abstract paintings in gold and red and deep blues braced the fire place. A golden trophy held pride of place on the mantle.

En was behind the bar pouring a second drink as Loki made his way across polished concrete floor. He took the pale blue cocktail and tried a sip. Tangy, slightly sweet and much stronger than he expected.

En walked over to the couch and took a seat. Loki trailed after and sat down beside him. En’s arm went back around his shoulders and he pulled Loki in tight to his side. 

“Like the view?”

Loki took a swallow of his drink and slowly ran his gaze over En.

“Yes. It’s quite, nice.” He replied and leaned in to brush his lips over En’s cheek. But En turned his head at the last moment and captured Loki’s mouth in a kiss. It was slow and deep and Loki’s lips parted under the soft demanding pressure. En’s hand held the back of his neck and his tongue ran over Loki’s lips and delved into his mouth, with hot probing licks. Loki was hard pressed to keep his glass upright. He gasped when the kiss broke. En released his grip, leaned back with a slight smile, his arm resting casually across Loki’s shoulders. He gestured with his cocktail toward the window.

“I like the view from up here.” He said. “It hides the ugliness, especially at night. All the grime and crime covered by a mask of pretty lights.” He gave Loki a sidelong look. “I so like pretty things.”

Loki took another swig of his drink to cover his confusion. This hot and cold game was getting on his nerves. 

“And Masks?” Loki inquired.

“Masks? Yes, I like masks... I like well-crafted masks. I enjoy taking them off… finding out what’s hidden under them... all the dirty little secrets.” 

En put his drained glass down on the end table. He took Loki’s almost empty drink from his hand, swallowed the contents and set the glass next to his. He laid his other hand on Loki’s chest, pushing him into the cushions. He loomed over Loki, his mouth inches from his.

“Let’s see what you are hiding Lukas, with your brittle temper and your gilded manners and your offhand attempts at seduction. And all those pretty little scars that scream cigarette to me… I wonder, did you do them yourself? Or did someone else do them to you?”

His hand tilted Loki’s chin up and his kiss was hard, teeth raking Loki’s lips. Loki grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him in close, meeting the kiss with a fierce passion. If this bastard thought he was going to take this lying down in a puddle of fright and need he was seriously mistaken. He returned the almost bite and thrust his tongue into En’s mouth, tasting the cool sweetness of the cocktail. A hand fisted in his hair and pulled hard, hard enough to make his eyes water. He held on, greedily kissing and nipping till the grip threatened to pull hair from his scalp. He loosened his fists and let En back away. Both of them were panting. En brushed at the creases Loki’s hands had put in the linen.

“You need to be careful, Boy. I don’t need you damaging my outfits.”

Loki stood up and shrugged out of his leather jacket, tossing it on the far end of the couch. He reached down, grabbed the bottom of the lace top and peeled it off over his head. He ran a hand through his thick hair pulling it back from his eyes.

“Then take it off.” Loki said, his head tilted. He looked at En with every ounce of arrogance he possessed.

“You seem to forget something.” En said calmly. He pulled a cigarette case from an inside pocked, took one out and lit it with a matching gold lighter. “I call the shots here, Tiger. We play by my rules.”

He offered Loki the cigarette.

Loki took it and inhaled the rich smoke. Felt the rush of nicotine. Breathed out twin trails that wafted to the high ceiling.

“Then play. Or turn me over to the police.” He leaned over En who was lighting his own cigarette. “Fuck me old man or I’m walking out of here. I’m getting tired of your shit.” He blew smoke into En’s face.

En stood up, ran a finger down Loki’s bare chest, circled a nipple, the grasped the hardening nub and gave it a sharp twist. Loki gasped.

“I thought you might appreciate a little finesse. But if brutal and rough is all you understand, that that’s how you'll get it.” 

He tugged on the bruising bit of flesh and then let go. He pulled off his jacked and dropped it on the couch. The Hawaiian shirt followed. His chest was hard with muscle and Loki could see scars under the dense thatch of grey hair. His abdomen was defined and there was no softness in his sinewy body.

“Lean across the bar and pull those pants down.” En said it as casually as if he was asking Loki to fetch a glass of water.

He gave Loki a shove between his shoulder blades and followed him across the room. He fished behind the bar and put an ashtray next to Loki, who had pulled his lace underwear and pants half down his thighs and was bent over, resting his arms on the bar top and taking slow draws on his cigarette. En poured out a second drink in a shot glass and pushed a small tube of single use lube toward Loki. He sipped at the glass and scowled. 

“Grease your hole up Boy.” En put his cigarette in the tray and walked around the bar, a condom package in his hand.

Loki narrowed his eyes and scowled back. He put his cigarette down, tore open the lube squirted it on his fingers and reached back to rub the slick over and into his asshole. Despite, or if he was honest with himself because, of the imperious treatment he was already halfway hard. He brought his hand forward and began stroking his cock into full arousal, working the lube over his shaft with slow twisting strokes. He picked his cigarette back up in his other hand and took a drag.

He turned his head to watch the older man unzip his fly and pull out a cock of impressive proportions. The head was cut and wide, the thick length heavy with prominent veins. The condom was worked on with a bit of lube to help it slide over the girth and add to En’s pleasure. Loki licked his lips in anticipation, sliding his feet as wide as his half shed pants allowed and swaying his back. His hand stroking himself in a steady rhythm.

En lined up behind him without a word. He set the fat head against Loki’s puckered hole and pressed in slowly, easing when Loki tensed, allowing him to relax and open before shoving deeper. Loki groaned as he was penetrated, panting when the stretch seemed to go on forever. He sighed when the head of En’s cock popped past his anus and began filling his rectum. It had been a while and the thickness was a bit too much. He was no size queen, and this was definitely bordering on painful. But En was taking his time and Loki was able to adjust to the ever deepening thrust. The drag and thrust went from twinging hurt, to bearable, to a warm feeling of fullness. Loki began to work back into En’s smooth steady strokes, groaning softly and occasionally clenching to encourage him.

“You like this hmmm?” En asked taking a draw off his cigarette as he fucked Loki’s rocking ass. “You’re a hot little bottom boy aren’t you?”

“Love it!” Loki panted, his cigarette forgotten, burning itself into ash on the tray. He tilted his hips up so En could bottom out, the older man’s heavy balls slapping against his. “Fucking love it. Fuck my ass! Umm! Fill me up with your cock... uh uh...Want you too... want you...Unn.” His hand worked faster on his own shaft and he was so close.

“What do you want Baby? Tell me…” En held the cigarette between his teeth and grasped Loki’s hips with both hands, pounding him faster. Loki hissed when the head of his cock dragged over his prostate and he angled his thrusts to do it again. “Tell me what you need.”

“Unnn!” Loki groaned as the stroke on his gland overloaded his already strained senses. “Fuck my ass Fuck my mouth… Fuck my throat, hard! Want you to cum down my throat till I choke on it! Please! ...Aaah!” He pumped his cock faster and tugged his balls with his other hand. 

En leaned over Loki placed his cigarette in the tray and bit his shoulder. “Cum fuck toy!” he growled, knowing Loki was on the brink. Feeling Loki’s asshole clench, the throb deep in his body.

Loki shuddered, squeezing and stroking his aching cock as heat and pleasure built to an unbearable pressure. The tension gave, in a torrent of release. He spilled his seed in hot spurts across his hand to the rhythm of En’s pounding thrusts. Shivering and gasping, he collapsed against the cool marble, eyes closed as En fucked him through the last blurring seconds. 

The older man cradled Loki while he got his breath back. He slid his cock from Loki’s tender ass and heard his hiss of in drawn breath. He used a napkin from the bar to wipe lube from Loki’s wet gaping hole and to clean between his slickened cheeks. He handed a couple to Loki to wipe his hand and belly clean of semen.

“On your knees Baby.” He directed, pulling off the condom and tossing the trash into a can behind the bar.

Loki toed off his boots and squirmed out of his pants and pulled up the panties. The green lace shimmered on his pale skin. He dropped to the floor, tilted his flushed face up and reached for En’s hard shaft. 

“Whoa, just a minute there cowboy.” En said, stepping back. “Don’t you look lovely? I knew you were smooth back there… some young guys are that way… but wow… you took it all off didn’t you? And what a pretty snake. You really are something.”

He gave Loki an admiring look that he couldn’t help but preen under, smiling and spreading his knees and leaning back to better display his tattoo.

“Enough showing off.” En said with a smile. He moved forward till his cock was touching Loki’s warm cheek. “Open up Honey, let’s see what you can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I lied... The story got away its going to be idk how frigging long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki earns a drink. Porn, just porn.

Loki turned, licked over the smooth skin of En’s cock, swiping off a drip of precum. He tilted his head back, open mouthed, the pearled drop glistening his tongue tip for the older man to see. He closed his lips, and half shut his eyes.

“Mmmmm.” He purred.

“Aren’t you a hot little slut?” En said and took a sip of his drink.

“I can be.” Loki answered. “For the right man.” He reached for the glass but En pushed his hand away. Instead he lowered the glass to Loki’s lip and tilted it. Loki took a sip, the whiskey was smooth and smoky, cutting through the lingering sweetness of the cocktail. The drink was removed after a scant mouthful.

“You want more Honey,” En said. “You’ll have to earn it.”

“I will.” Loki curled his fingers around the base of the thick shaft. “It tastes good with cock.”

He parted his lips and kissed the head of En’s prick sucking gently, opening wider and swirling his tongue as he took more into his mouth. Squeezing with his hand and bobbing his head as he worked En’s cock deeper. He lapped and up the underside of the shaft his tongue wet and hot, his lips dragging as he pulled back. Loki moaned softly as he took it deeper, forcing the head against the back of his throat, swallowing till he pressed his nose to the grey curling pubes, his hand cupping the older man’s balls. He held the thick shaft buried in his throat. Meeting En’s eyes as he gagged himself. 

“Ahh. Baby, that’s good, so good…”

En clasped the back of his head in one hand, thrust his hips forward grinding in a bit deeper. Loki choked, tried to take it, than jerked back, the thick cock spat from his mouth as he gasped for air. Panting he ran his lips and tongue down the spit slick shaft, over the reddened head and under to suck and kiss En’s sac. Breathing in his scent, Loki rubbed his face against the base of his jutting cock. He half shut his eyes and closed is lips around En’s prick once more. Settling into a steady rhythm he gripped En’s hips, his hands tugging as he worked the thick cock deeper. Begging with his eyes and hands and greedy mouth. 

En held still, ignoring Loki’s more and more desperate urging. He took a sip from his drink. Rubbed his fingers over Loki’s shaved scalp and up into the longer thick hair.

“You want something Baby...you’ll have… you have to ask for it…Hmmm?” He chuckled at Loki’s narrowed eyes, above his lips spread wide around En’s shaft.

“You’ve so pretty when you’re angry, Kitten.”

Loki pulled his mouth off again. “You smug bastard. I hate you!”

“Umm hmmm.” En replied, his thumb stroking behind Loki’s ear, he lowered the glass to the younger man’s slick lips. “That’s why you’re sucking my dick so eagerly.” He tilted the glass and gave Loki a sip. 

Loki swallow, bared his teeth in a nasty smile. “Your dick is fine… It’s you I hate. Fuck my mouth old man.” 

En set the glass on the bar. He tightened his grip in Loki’s hair, tilting his head farther back. Loki glared at him, his breathing quick, his long throat bared. Arms slack at his sides. 

“You know Baby, I’m beginning to think maybe you need Ah… a firmer hand…”

The blow was fast and hard. Loki’s head snapped to the side. His cheek bloomed red from the slap of En’s open hand. 

“You ask Honey… ask not demand. You’re not in charge here. You don’t get to demand.” He tugged at Loki’s hair. “Understand Sweet pea?”

Loki laughed wildly, pulled against the hand holding his head back. “I understand old man. As well as you do.” He lowered his eyes and looked through his lashes in a mockery of submission. “Please, please fuck my mouth. I’ll be a good boy if you pour enough cum down my throat.” He taunted in a soft boyish voice. 

“You little shit!” En swore and thrust his cock against Loki’s smiling lips. Loki took the head into his mouth like he was starving, sucking and slavering, as En rammed deep into this throat. He grabbed En’s ass and tried to hold him in, but the older man pulled him half off only to slam back into Loki’s mouth with bruising force. It was a contest now. Loki fighting to throttle himself on the thick shaft and En forcing him to let go as he grasped his head with both hands. En pounded his mouth with a powerful rhythm. 

Loki’s attempts to wrest control spurred En onto more brutal measures. He moved his left hand around Loki’s neck and started squeezing. Loki moaned deep and low, shivering as his breath was cut off by the pressure from inside and out. The vibration of his strangled cries, the maddened look of vicious rage on his face and the fierce grip of his fingers digging into En’s clenching muscles intensified the older man’s pleasure. He rutted faster, the tension throbbing in his cock as he took his pleasure from the struggling younger man. He groaned as the pressure broke, and he came in shuddering waves. His thick salty, bitter seed filled Loki’s mouth and was pushed down his throat in deep slowing thrusts. 

En loosened his grip in Loki’s hair, panting. He looked at Loki in wonder, not sure what exactly to make of him.

Loki sucked and lapped, murmuring in pleasure, his eyes almost closed. He held En’s cock gently in his gasping mouth. He carefully stroked his thumb up the underside to milk the last of his spend. He kissed the silken head. He let go as En pulled back. The older man stroked his jaw with slender fingers. Loki looked up into his golden brown eyes, his face flushed, his thin lips swollen, his chin wet with saliva, his cheek purpling into a bruise. There was a sheen of sweat across his heaving chest and the imprint of En’s fingers in the pale skin of his throat. He bared his teeth in a wolf’s grin, unrepentant, unbroken. His voice was harsh from his damaged throat.

“If it’s all the same to you." Loki said, pausing to take a ragged breath, "I’ll have that drink now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mutual violent sex? Hate fucking? Lust for the sake of lust? Dominance games? Idk. Take your pick.  
> A dicking down will not break our lusty hero. It just makes him harder.  
> I may continue this if anybody want me to. I have places it can go but for now this seems a good stopping point. Hope you all enjoyed it. Comments make me write.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Coworkers.

Loki lay under the cool sheet watching the dawn pinked clouds drift past the open window. He’d had his drink and expected that he would be driven back home. Instead En had taken him to a small media room where they’d watched an Italian film, Cinema Paradiso. En had kept his arm across Loki’s shoulders and Loki in return had scrunched down in the double recliner and rested his head on the older man’s chest. His smattering of Italian had enriched his understanding, when the English subtitles had flashed too quickly for his grasp. But he would have understood most of it without any words. A simple, straight forward, though enchanting story, it seemed out of character for what he’d come to understand of En.

They’d discussed the film over another drink, En exploring Alfredo’s mentor relationship to Salvatore and Loki focusing on the abuse doled out to the boy by his mother. Afterward En walked him down the hall to this suite, wished him a good night and said that they would talk about his future in the morning.

Loki had briefly considered changing into his old clothes and sneaking out of the place once En settled down for the night, but he’d decided otherwise. For one, his bike was still locked up in the back of the sedan, which was God knew where. For another, he’d enjoyed both the film and the discussion, had a great meal inside of him, enough drink to mellow his normally racing mind and indulged some of the hottest sex he’d had in a while. He paused to rub his fingers over the tender spot on his cheek. The slap had been unexpected, as had the rough treatment that followed. Loki smiled. En was an intoxicating mixture of intelligence and casual brutality. He was looking forward to another encounter.

He yawned and stretched, got out of bed and pulled on the long dark blue robe that was laid over the dressing table. He used the bathroom, washed his face and combed his hair into tousled order with his fingers. He could smell coffee and went in search of breakfast.

The first floor held the vast living room, the media room, his guestroom and bath and another half bath. He found a circular stairway at the end of the hall and the smell of coffee drifted upward accompanied by conversation. He recognized En’s tones but there was an unfamiliar female voice. He considered going back to his room to dress and shrugged it off. Coffee first. He strolled down the stairs, the robe swirling around his ankles. A rapid rhythmic thumping sound grew as he descended.

The room was large and open, nearest to the stairway was set up as a casual dining area. Further in it was an open gymnasium. There was a matted area, weight machines, a punching bag and a speed bag which Topaz was demolishing with blurring precise blows. The canyon side wall was floor to ceiling windows, giving a view of the fog shrouded city.

En was sitting at the oblong table, a steaming cup in his hand and dressed in a golden robe similar to Loki’s, the open V of the neck exposing his hairy chest. Across from him was one of the most beautiful women Loki had ever seen. Her caramel skin flawless, her eyes were large and dark with thick lashes and her lips full and soft. She was dressed in black leggings and a form fitting top that emphasized her muscular, shapely figure. Her thick wavy hair was tied up in a high ponytail, yet was long enough to brush her shoulders. She raised her gaze to Loki, looked him over with a dismissive smirk and returned to her conversation with En. There was an open ledger book between them.

“I advise pairing that contender, Kory, with the big guy this weekend. It won’t be a real contest, but it will give the audience a taste of his fighting skill. After that preview we can start hyping the Contest of Champions to local fight managers and really build up his reputation.” She checked a notepad at her side. “I haven’t seen any of the local talent that he can’t beat, but he needs to tighten up some of his moves. Rogers is the best out of Fury’s group, he’s already said he’ll put him in. I suggest saving that match for last. Rogers has a good reputation so we really have to insure Bruce will keep it clean. We don’t want a repeat of the Doug incident. Winning against Rogers will give him the exposure he needs to go to Vegas in the fall.”

“I like the way you think. You know Val... you always… and I mean always… bring me the very best fighters. Bruce is going to go straight to the top. I haven’t had a fighter like him in… I don’t know… how many years.” En beamed at her. “You are really earning your bonus this time. So a five percent cut as usual?”

The older man nodded, sipped his coffee. He glanced over and smiled as Loki slipped into the chair beside him.

“Ten.” She answered him.

“Hey Baby... you’re killing me here…No can do…. The operating expenses... promotional costs…Not to mention the cost of keeping that big boy fed… I’ll bet he eats his own weight in steaks a week. I can do maybe six.” En lay his arm over Loki’s shoulders giving him a squeeze.

“Eight percent and I’ll oversee the training so you don’t have to worry about it. Take it or I’m walking En, and the big guy goes with me.”

En gave Loki a sad look. “See what I have to put up with? My very own employees pushing me around. Taking advantage of my good nature.” He sighed. “Seven and a half and you get the back apartment to use for the duration.”

“Done.” She said and extended her hand, En took it and they shook.

“I’ll have the contract drawn up and the flyers printed this afternoon. And by the way En, I’m not one of your employees, that’s what independent contractor means.”

“Hey Girl,” En said, Ignoring her last comment. “I want you to meet my latest acquisition. Luke. Luke this is Val and she’s one of the best scouts I employ.”

“Lukas.” Loki corrected him. And extended his hand to the woman.

She picked up the ledger and notepad, stared at Loki’s hand, then up at his face and said “So you’re his latest boy toy huh? Don’t get too comfortable, Lackey. The last three didn’t make it a week.”

Loki drew back as though he’d been slapped and rose to his feet his lips compressed in a thin line.

“Val, baby, don’t be like that. Luke here has skills, I’m thinking of using him as an opener in the Tahoe club.” En pressed his hands together and started at her over them.

“I didn’t realize it was that kind of a club, En. I thought you needed a special permit for that sort of thing.” She answered as she stood up. “Even in Nevada.”

“You dare to speak of me like that.” Loki snarled. “My father will have you…” he trailed off, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, his chest heaving as he drew breath.

“Your father will have her what, Honey?” En asked.

They both regarded Loki curiously.

Loki slumped, remembering too late that he was no longer a prince. “Nothing, never mind.” he finished, turning away and looking out of the windows.

“I’ll get things started on my end, expect Bruce here by Tuesday. Bye Lackey.” She said brightly. She strode to the far end of the room and disappeared around a corner. Loki heard a door open and close. He continued to look out at the thinning fog.

An older burly man with a broken nose and the cauliflower ears of a boxer came into the dining area carrying a loaded plate and a carafe. “Val not staying for breakfast?” he asked. Setting the plate in front of En and refilling his cup.

“No, she has errands to run.” En answered. “Bring me another cup for Lukas, Troy. And… what do you want for breakfast Honey?”

“I’m not hungry.” Loki lied, still not turning around. Furious at how the woman had treated him.

“Another plate of pancakes and two eggs… Over easy OK with you?

“Fine!” Loki snapped.

“Orange Juice?”

“Yes fine! It’s all fine!” His voice brittle with irritation.

“Thank you Troy, and don’t worry about Lukas… he gets grumpy when he’s hungry.”

He heard the man leave and return a moment later, the sound of liquid being poured.

“You gonna, ah… stare away the fog there, Bucko?” En said around a mouthful of pancakes.

Loki turned away from the window, and plopped down in a seat across from En. He pulled the cup over and took a sip of the scalding coffee. It burned his tongue, burned his mouth. He made a small sound of pain and swallowed feeling the heat rush down his throat. He took a larger mouthful, and gulped it down. Perversely enjoying the hurt that brought tears to his eyes. En’s hand closed over his wrist.

“No.” En frowned slightly. “Don’t do that to yourself.”

“Why not?” Loki didn’t even pretend he wasn’t deliberately hurting himself. He switched the cup to his other hand and raised it to his lips.

“Loki, stop.” En said softly.

Startled, Loki lowered the cup. “My name is Lukas, Lukas Wulf. Not Luke, Not… its Lukas.”

“Yeah, about that.” En said in a low voice, as he took the still steaming cup from Loki’s hand and moved it out of his reach. “Your ID is real good, a top forgery, but Marie did some uh, research for me… last night. There is a Lukas Wulf here on that student visa from Germany, but Baby… you aren’t him. You know your daddy’s looking for you?”

“He’s not my father!” Loki snapped, before he had time to think.

“Who isn’t, Honey?” En inquired bland faced.

“Fuck!” Loki sighed and put his head in his hands. “How long?” He raised his eyes and looked over his steepled fingers. “How long until my brother is here to drag me back?”

“That all depends, Baby. On how you follow my… my suggestions.” En smiled.

“What suggestions?” Loki asked, wondering how long he needed to play this game, how he was going to get his bike back and where he was going to get some new ID.

“For one, you don’t get to hurt yourself. See Honey, It’s like this, if you need to hurt you come to me OK?”

“So you can talk me out of it?” Loki sneered.

“Hey… why would I do that? That’s so ... Ah, disrespectful. You need to be hurt Baby. I’ll hurt you.”

Loki froze, he watched as En went back to eating his breakfast.

“See… the thing is...I take care of my people, Honey. Whatever they need. And you need taking care of… you need someone to help you over the rough spots… don’t you?”

Loki was stopped from answering as a plate of food was set in front of him. He glanced at Troy and then over at Topaz who had moved to the machines and was lifting an impressive amount of weights.

“Are all your people ex fighters?” He asked, pouring syrup over his pancakes. He took a swig of the orange juice, the acid of it searing his burned throat. He controlled his expression so En wouldn't notice.

“Not all of them, Val still fights.” En pushed the now cooler coffee over to Loki. “And Joshua is an ex seal, he was a strictly amateur boxer.”

Loki started in on the food. “So why me? Why am I one of your people?” he asked between bites.

“Like I told Val, I want you for the opening act at a club I have in Tahoe. Your magic show is… nice, very nice… a real attention getter. You polish it up add a few more routines, you could be the main draw someday. For now though, the opening act.” En leaned back, watching Loki devour his breakfast.

“I take the job you don’t call Odin. Is that the deal?” Loki said flatly. He watched En’s face for some expression that would tell him what the man was really thinking.

“Families, complicated huh?”

“Yes.”

“Treat you bad did they? Not buy you a Lamborghini? Wouldn’t let you blow Assburg’s GNP in Monaco?”

“Fuck off!” Loki growled.

“No need for bad language, Honey.” En leaned back in his chair. “No Baby, you come work for me and we’ll see about getting you here legally. Make sure daddy can’t drag you back home. How does that sound?”

“What’s the catch?” Loki finished the last of his food and washed it down with the dregs of the coffee.

“Why does there have to be a catch? We’re gonna have to work on your trust issues, Honey…” En stood up, reached across the table, grasped Loki’s wrist in an iron grip and pulled him to his feet.

“How do you feel about blindfolds, Kitten?” He asked as he towed Loki toward the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and pushing boundaries.

It wasn’t only a blindfold of course, it was soft cuffs on wrists and ankles, and earmuffs so he didn’t even have sound to give him a clue as to En’s actions.

The fact that he’d gone into this willingly was an added stimulation. Loki liked to be in charge, whether topping or bottoming he called the shots. But this guy, this crazy old man was hitting buttons he didn’t know he had. And as much as Loki called him an old man he wasn’t sure he could take En. The man was hard. Harder than anyone he’d ever fucked. As though there was bone under his skin instead of muscle. His grip was like a vise and left bruises on Loki’s wrists. That gym wasn’t just there for the benefit of his fighters. Loki, well he had youth on his side, but he wasn’t doing anything more strenuous then some casual biking and his magic routine. He looked alright, but he was getting soft. En’s fingers digging into the muscles of his abdomen let him know just how soft.

“Uh!” Loki grunted at the pressure. Deaf and blind and helpless at the mercy of someone he did not trust. He wasn’t even aroused on at the moment. He wasn’t sure why he allowed it, except En had phrased it as a challenge and Loki had never been able to resist a true challenge. He and Thor had that much at least in common.

Why the hell was he thinking of Thor while he lay here naked at the mercy of another man’s whims?

A hand stroked up the inside of his thigh, narrow fingers pausing to grip hard into the inner muscle. Loki groaned. 

So far this was all En had done. First a light caress then a bruising grasp, as though he was testing the thickness of meat on Loki’s body. 

That thought made his blood run cold. He suddenly tensed and he could feel the sweat break on his skin. He’d pulled against the cuffs in play, but now it was in earnest. When they didn’t give, panic grabbed his mind. He’d been tied down before, held against his will with heavy canvas straps, his mouth gagged to muffle his screams. The terrors of the clinic came back full force. 

Loki thrashed and screamed and fought the restraints hard enough to get a foot free. He kicked out but En had moved in time. There was a sudden burst of light and sound as the blindfold and earmuffs were pulled off. Then En was stroking his chest with one hand, while he undid the cuffs on his wrists with the other. 

“Easy Baby… It’s ah… it’s over.”

When his hands came free, Loki sat up and clung to him, hid his face against En’s neck and shook as the fear ravaged him. He could smell the place, the icy scent of alcohol, the reek of cleaning fluids, the stench of piss and stale sweat and mildew. He knew he was crying and he couldn’t stop, shivering in the sterile chill of a remembered room. Babbling “No…. no please… no. No more please…please stop…”

There was the sound of the door opening, a change in air pressure that Loki could feel on his bare arms. En shook his head and the door closed. 

En pulled the blanket around Loki, cradled him to his chest and rocked him while he sobbed, one ankle still tied to the footboard of the bed. The big hands rubbed his back and there were soft kisses on his temple.

“Hey Kitten, come back to me… You’re safe here...It’s alright now.”

En murmured softly, the clock in the guest room ticked and Loki whimpered. 

Under his comforting hands Loki’s tears slowed and the trembling stopped. He thought he should feel ashamed, but all he felt was a huge hollow emptiness. He pulled away from En, sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. En handed him a tissue and Loki blew his nose. Stared down at the blanket and adjusted it over his thighs.

“You forget the safe word, Honey?”

Loki nodded, not trusting to speech at the moment.

En’s hand was under his chin and tilted his head up. Golden eyes searched his face.

“Somebody did quite a number on you didn’t they?”

Loki took a slow breath trying to gather his scattered thoughts.

The long fingers trailed over his cheek, brushed down the side of his neck.

Two more breaths and Loki was starting to relax.

The thumb was suddenly pressing hard into his throat, En’s hand closing just enough for Loki to feel the threat.

“That was a question Loki.” The older man’s voice was hard again, as hard as the grip on Loki throat. “What do you do when I ask you a question?” 

“Answer it.” Loki gasped out, his own hands grasping En’s forearm in a futile effort to pull the older man's hand away from his neck.

“Well?” En’s smiled at Loki’s confusion. “Someone hurt you…hurt you bad.”

“Yes!” Loki snarled. His fear and desolation and pain turning into anger.

“Who?” En said letting go of Loki’s throat.

Loki scooted as far away from En as his still tethered ankle allowed. “None of your goddamn fucking business!”

En laughed. “You are a treasure.” He leaned over the bed and squeezed Loki’s thigh. “You’re a mouthy little shit, but you have nerve. I’m going to enjoy teaching you manners.” He straightened up and tugged on Loki’s restrained ankle. “Get your ass back over here Boy. I’m not done with you.”

When Loki didn’t move, En raised his chin, narrowed his eyes and looked down his large nose. “That was neither a suggestion nor a request.”

Loki’s mouth was a hard tight line as he met En’s look with a glare. He sneered, then bared his throat in a submission that every line of his body proclaimed a lie. He sinuously slithered back to the middle of the bed, looked up at En through the black lashes of his half shut eyes. Then Loki yawned and stretched with as much insolence as he possessed.

“Whatever.” He said dismissively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but I wanted to update and get something out today. I am really loving these two. Not a big fan of human AUs but this is working for me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki make a decision. En plays games. a little porn.

En smiled at Loki’s defiance. He could see through the young man’s brittle shield. How quickly he turned to anger as a defense. As though he'd forgotten, that not half a minute before, he was crying like a lost child in En’s arms. 

That’s what had attracted En to him in the first place. Loki’s calm assurance in his sleight of hand skills, whether for magic or pickpocketing, combined with this fragile edginess that boiled just under the surface. How his mind just raced. En could see it on his face yesterday when he’d held the switchblade to his belly, Loki’s thoughts hunting out the possibilities. He could have run after En had taken back his wallet, instead he had followed. 

En sat on the edge of the bed, leaned across the younger man and rubbed his hand down Loki’s far side, soothing the tension from his body. He felt Loki relax, his fingers uncurling, the tightness around his mouth loosening. When his eyes grew soft, En slapped Loki’s stomach hard enough to leave a handprint.

“Aaah..” Loki moaned and his breathing deepened. 

En bent down and kissed him deeply. Loki’s mouth opened under his, giving and warm, as En’s hand stroked over the reddening mark. He slid his hand lower and touched the smoothness of Loki’s groin, ghosting around his cock and then fondling his balls. The hairless skin felt like silk on his fingertips. Loki moaned into his mouth and pushed his hips into En’s warm grasp. En slipped his tongue into the kiss and Loki sucked hungrily.

En chuckled and kissed over the pale cheek. He tightened his slender fingers and tugged on Loki’s balls, not enough to hurt just enough to give the promise of pain. Loki’s cock brushed his wrist as it hardened. He nuzzled in Loki’s ear. 

“You like this don’t you? Hmmm? Tell me what you uh…want… Ah… what you **need** , Kitten.”

“Hurt me.”

En released his grip and grinned at Loki’s frustrated whine. He caressed his fingertips up the underside of his flushed cock, raised his hand and slapped Loki across his belly again.

“Nhhh!’ Loki groaned through clenched teeth, his hands twisted over each other, held over his head unrestrained. He arched his back and raised his body like an offering.

Three hard stinging slaps in rapid succession and Loki writhed panting. 

“Fuck yes! Do it! More!” Loki gasped.

En abruptly stood up. Tutted softly. “A little slow on the uptake… aren’t you?” He asked. 

“Damn you! Goddamn you! En! You fucking bastard!” Loki snarled as En turned and walked out of the room.

Loki sat up and ripped off the ankle cuff. He didn’t need this shit. Didn’t need this bastard fucking with his head. He heard the sound of a news program start up in the living room. 

“God damn him to hell!” Loki swore under his breath. He paced back and forth in the guest room venting his anger with movement. He was leaving! To hell with En and his bullshit games. 

Loki dug his backpack out of the closet and pulled out the bag that held his clothes from yesterday. The hoodie, faded jeans and t-shirt stunk of stale sweat. His performance outfit was worse, the mends and stains obvious. His soaks stiff with dirt. He remembered what it was like to have clothing, new and crisp and clean. To have shoes polished and lined up in rows on a rack, not one pair of scuffed and torn sneakers. To not be hungry and always looking over his shoulder.

But that came with a price didn’t it? The price of toeing the line and drowning in stifled ceremony. Of listening to his father’s, he corrected himself, to Odin’s disgust and sneering dismissal. Living with Thor’s assumption of superiority and his disappointed expression. Of a loneliness that drove him to despair. He’d left one cage, why would he walk into another one?

Wasn’t poverty a cage? The traitorous thought came. What was so bad that En was asking him to do? Submit to sex games? Fuck he’d done worse. And in return? Food and clothes and a decent place to stay. And his freedom. The option to decide his own future for once. A decent job doing what he wanted to do. No more living on the run, living in fear. And fuck the guy was hot. Hard in just the right way. What’s more he seemed to appreciate Loki. Seemed to actually care a little. He had a chance here, maybe a last chance. Loki dropped the backpack and walked back to the bed. He picked up the discarded robe and slipped it on, swallowed his pride and went down the hall to the living room. 

En was sitting on one of the white leather chairs, a folded magazine and a pen in hand, a drink on the wire legged table next to him. The television was on low, a sports commenter highlighting the day’s football line up. Loki stood quietly but En didn’t even look up. He paced over to the older man, biting down his anger. 

“You still here?” En asked without taking his eyes from the magazine. “Hmmm… What’s a seven letter word for mentor? Starts with an ‘A’.”

“Asshole.” Loki answered.

That earned him a raised eyebrow.

“You want something or are you… Ah…. just going to hover around and sulk?”

Loki repressed the urge to just punch the bastard in the face.

“You’re not making this easy for me.”

En put the puzzle magazine down on the side table, muted the TV. He leaned back, steepled his fingers and gazed at Loki. His face calm and unreadable. “Why would I do that? You’re the one that wants something.” 

Loki glared at him, pride and anger and desperation all tangled together. 

“I… I don’t want to leave.”

“I didn’t ask you to.” En seem to take pity on Loki and tapped the floor with his foot. “Sit.”

Loki hesitated and En sighed, and reached for the magazine. Loki dropped gracelessly to his knees, scowling up at the silver haired man.

“Turn around.” En directed and when Loki had, “Lean back Baby. There you go.” 

Loki sat on his butt at En’s feet, with his back pressed to En’s shins. Long fingers tangled in his hair. There was a clink of ice. His head was pulled up and the glass put to his lips. He took a sip. Nothing more than ice tea, cold and tart with lemon. The fingers carded through his hair. There was the rustle of the magazine. Golf highlights streamed silently across the TV. The pen scratched on paper. Loki relaxed, the soft petting, the quiet making the anger unwind. Golf was replaced by horseracing. Loki found himself caught up in the images of the powerful beasts charging down the track. The winners, odds and payoffs scrolling across the bottom of the screen.

“Touch yourself.” En said in a distracted voice.

“What?” Loki blinked back from the racing news. The fingers in his hair stopped moving. He quickly undid the front of the robe and took his limp cock in his hand and squeezed.

“Not like that, use a little finesse.” The disappointed sigh almost unheard.

Loki stopped, bent forward and let the robe fall from his shoulders. He wiggled back against En’s legs squirming between his knees, and leaned his head on the older man’s thigh. He put one hand on his own bare thigh and placed the fingers of the other on his lips. He kissed his fingertips, licked them opened his mouth and sucked, his eyes half closing. He ran his other hand up his hip and over his chest, rubbing circles over his hardening nipples, then down over his belly.

“Better.” En said. And his fingers stroked on Loki’s scalp again. The pen scratched on paper. 

Loki teased himself, touching his thighs and hips, circling around his rising cock. Tracing down the length of the snake tattoo as though petting it. He slid his fingers in and out of his mouth with wet sucking sounds. He was rewarded by En’s soft chuckle, the touch of his fingers petting his head. He stroked up his now hard cock, making a show of it, rubbing his side against En’s calf. 

Movement at the doorway caught his eye and Topaz, the driver, paused there carrying a sheaf of papers. Loki startled, and went to reach for the robe to cover his nakedness.

En’s fingers tightened hard in his hair. “Un uh! Don’t stop… it’s just Topes…” he warned. Loki flushed pink in embarrassment but ceased trying to cover himself. The woman waited across the room as though he didn’t exist. He buried his face in En’s robe. At a tap on his shoulder he resumed his fondling, trying to keep his flagging cock erect.

“Hey Topaz. What cha got for me?” En asked cheerfully.

“Purchases that scout sent over for approval.” Topaz said in a scowling voice. “She’s asking for too much.”

“Topes, baby don’t be so tight.” En chided. “Bruce is worth it, that boy is going to make us a lot of money.” He patted Loki’s head absently. 

Loki was scarlet with mortification as they bickered over the purchases while he sat at En’s feet, masturbating at his command. That there was a small part of him that got off on the exhibition only made it worse. Finely the argument was over and En signed the paper work. Topaz glanced down at him and smirked a mean little smile, before turning on her heel and walking out. 

En’s smile was anything but gloating. It was soft and gentle as he pulled Loki up into his lap. 

“See? That wasn’t so bad was it?

“No…” Loki answered.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re a terrible liar?” En asked as he kissed Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki you golddigger.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets rewarded. En probes deeper.

This was his payoff. Soft touches and gentle kisses. Loki draped his legs over the padded side of the chair and put his arm across the older man’s shoulders. En held him and kissed his mouth then his nipples and brushed his lips down his ribs and over his belly. He paused in his mouthing when Loki shivered as his fingers stroked his side. There were raised lines there, thin and almost invisible from the bottom of his ribs to the top of his hip. Loki shivered again when En touched their twins on Loki’s other flank.

“You want to tell me about these, Baby?” En asked.

“No.” Loki answered. 

“Hmmm.”

Loki expected a reprisal, but all that happened was En nuzzled lower and placed his right hand around the base of Loki’s cock. He gave it a soft squeeze. Loki groaned. He gasped when En’s mouth closed over the head and enveloped him in a wet sucking warmth.

“Oh fuck, that’s good!” Loki panted and couldn’t help thrusting into the moist embrace. En’s strong fingers squeezed and stroked, his tongue and mouth caressed up and down Loki’s shaft. Loki bent over his back and kissed the nape of his neck. He curled around En as he sucked and licked. He could feel En’s cock pressing thick and hard against his rump. Loki squirmed and rutted into the pleasure and heat. He didn’t know whether it was because of the emotional turmoil earlier or because En was fantastic with his mouth, but he was already on the edge of losing control.

“Uh, uh!” He panted feeling tension building deep in his groin, En slowed, making Loki whine in frustration then the fingers of En’s left hand moved from cupping Loki’s hip to scrape his nails over the thin scars on his side.

Fire flashed in the back of Loki’s brain at the touch and he cried out, his hips thrust, his balls tightened and he came. His cock throbbed as he emptied his seed into the slick heat of En’s mouth. Gasping, shivering in release and remembered pain, and overwhelming pleasure. He panted and only the strong arm around his waist kept him from falling as En straightened up. Loki grasped onto En’s shoulder and leaned in to kiss him. Still gasping for air as he licked the taste of his cum from En’s lips.

The older man held him, rubbed his back while he came down. 

“What happened, Baby? You want to tell me now?”

“No. Please En. No.” Loki begged.

“Here I’m being all nice to you and you… just hold out on me… Like you don’t trust me Honey.”

“I don’t.” Loki said, but there was a softness in his voice, that betrayed his feelings. He wanted to trust. So badly he wanted someone he could trust.

“Its OK Baby. Tell you what. I’ll tell you a story and you, you listen and nod if I’m right. OK?”

“No.” Loki said without a trace of conviction.

En laughed, shifted Loki on his lap and freed his own cock to press against the inside of Loki’s thigh.

“Once, Ah… there was a prince…”

“This sounds like a fairytale.” Loki muttered against En’s neck.

“Hush, Honey it’s my story.” He pulled Loki’s thighs together and moved until his cockhead was nudging the back of Loki’s balls.

Loki reached between his legs to stroke the underside of En’s erection.

“Mmmm.” En rumbled in a low purr. “The prince, he did something that made his father,” En paused at Loki’s hiss. “That made him upset. So the prince was sent away to a bad place… Am I right so far, Baby?”

Loki’s soft huff was noncommittal, but En could feel the tension in his body. “And the prince was hurt in the bad place.”

“I told you that already.” Loki said in irritation, his hand stilling.

“He was hurt over and over, wasn’t he? And sometimes the prince even hurt himself.”

“For my own good.” Loki whispered against En’s skin. 

“What Kitten?” En asked.

Loki lifted his head. His voice was glacial. “They said it was for my own good.”

“Ah...” En turned and kissed Loki’s jaw. “But it didn’t work, did it Baby?”

“No.” Loki chuckled without a trace of humor. “They didn’t cure me.”

“No.” En agreed. “They just taught you to like the pain didn’t they?”

Loki buried his face against En’s neck again, ran his hand up and down the older man’s cock. “I hate you.” He said and squeezed with his thighs.

“I know Honey.” En said and rocked his hips, his shaft rubbing against the smooth skin of Loki’s thighs, rutting into the touch of his slender fingers. He rubbed his hand in circles over Loki’s back. Ignored the wetness of Loki’s silent tears running down the side of his neck.

After a while Loki’s breathing slowed, his shoulders stopped shaking. En whispered in his ear. “You want to suck my cock now Baby?”

“Um hum.” Loki answered and climbed off his lap to settle between En’s spread thighs.

Watching Loki take his cock into his mouth, his expression soft, his face streaked with tears was the hottest thing En had seen in a while. It only took a few slow thrusts in that wet sucking warmth before En tightened his grip on Loki’s head, buried his cock into his throat and came in hot pulses into his choking gasps. 

Loki knelt panting, his head resting on En’s thigh, En’s cock softening between his parted lips. En stroked his fingers through the younger man's raven locks and leaned back with a satisfied sigh.

“You are something else Lolo.”

Loki licked the last of the seed from En’s cock. “I still hate you old man.” He said, but his tone was a benediction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As close to cuddling as it gets with the dysfunctional duo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets some training. A possible friend. Working boy.

Loki spent the rest of the morning in the gym, having his fighting skills or lack thereof, assessed by Brian. The tall redhead moved with a polished efficiency that was frightening. Loki had some mixed martial arts training. His father had insisted that both sons learn basic self-defense. Thor had taken to it with his usual overly enthusiastic response to any physical contest, his fighting style was all smashing punches and devastating kicks. Loki however, tended to treat it like dance class, refining the rhythms and patterns of the movements into smoothly flowing steps that were more esthetic, but just as useful. He’d fallen out of practice in the last two years and was ashamed at how sloppy his moves were. 

Brian’s corrections were almost silent. He simply demonstrated the correct technique and tossed Loki across the mat if he didn’t perform it correctly. A few times he’d brushed aside Loki’s bungled defense moves to land a stinging blow on ribs or belly or face. The strikes were at full speed, but the power behind them was just enough to make the point. Loki’s temper flared whenever Brian landed a punch. But the man’s cold impersonal manner kept his anger in check. Joshua was bigger, beefier and anger lurked in his eyes, waiting for a reason to explode into a volcanic action. But there was something about Brian that put Loki on edge. Brian followed orders. Loki had the feeling he’d take as much or as little pleasure in dismembering him and packing his remains in various containers for disposal, as he did throwing him around the room.

When En had brought Loki back downstairs, dressed in a loose karate gi, he’d turned him over to Brian with an order to “See if he’s any good.” Brian had simply nodded without question and waved Loki to the mat. After an hour of assessment, correction and practice, Brian’s repetitive “Again,” was driving an exhausted Loki to desperation. The damp cloth was sticking to his ribs and catching under his arms with every move, hindering his blows and countering blocks alike. His hair had come lose from the tie and was falling across his eyes and sweat dripping down his forehead added to his blindness. Brian didn’t give him time to adjust the tie, attacking him in a relentless barrage as Loki reeled on legs gone unsteady with over use. A leg sweep sent him to the floor. He rolled to avoid the following kick, tried to rise to his feet only to end up on his face as his shaking arms gave way. Brian’s weight landed hard on his back, his head was grasped, his neck twisted to the point of pain and Brian said. 

“You’re a dead man.” 

Loki was released before he could react. Brian took his hand and pulled him to his feet. He’s barely broken a sweat in the hour’s encounter.

“Same time tomorrow.” He said and turned away from Loki to practice a complicated kata.

Loki staggered over to the dining area and sank to a chair. His whole body ached. He wiped the sweat from his eyes and pushed his hair back to secure it with the tie. A glass of water appeared on the table. He looked up into Troy’s battered smiling face. 

“You did pretty good out there. Brian usually kills people in the first ten minutes.” Troy said and took a seat across from Loki.

“I have some experience in the field.” Loki answered, more than a touch of haughtiness in his voice.

“Think you're above the hired help, your highness?” Troy said amiably.

Loki looked away, took a long drink and didn’t reply.

“Suit yourself.” Troy said pushing himself off the chair. “But I’ll tell you boy, if you want to survive around here you shouldn’t be too picky about your friends.”

Loki turned back to look at the old fighter. “Why should I assume you are a friend? You work for him, your first loyalty is to him.”

“That it is, boy. You keep that in mind and we’ll get along fine. Doesn’t mean I can’t help you out. I could teach you a few things to keep you off the ropes.” Troy sat back down.

“Do you offer such services to all of En’s one night stands?” Loki asked

“You wouldn’t still be here if that’s all you were.” Troy added, “Mr. Gast wouldn’t have Brian training a casual piece of ass.”

Loki frowned at the crude reference to his actual position in the household. “He offered me a job, as a stage magician. I’m thinking of taking him up on it.”

“Have a lawyer read the contract before you sign anything. Get a real sneaky one too.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Loki said coolly. He’d been raised on political maneuvering and legal contracts. He could write a fairly convoluted proposal himself.

“Your funeral.” Troy said, rising from the table once more. “I need to get the chow ready. You wanna talk, you drop by.”

“I may.” Loki said, offhandedly. The ‘piece of ass’ comment still rankling.

He stayed, nursing the glass of water, until he felt steady enough to climb the staircase. He found his bike was inside his room, hanging on newly installed brackets. Someone had cleaned it and its chrome accents sparkled. His backpack had been opened and his magic props laid out on the dresser. His old clothes had been washed and placed in an open drawer. Even his backpack had been given a wipe down. There was a new set of clothing on the bed; skinny black jeans, socks, underwear and a green and black, long sleeved t-shirt printed with a snakeskin pattern. 

Loki took a second shower in as many days, feeling positively luxurious. He could really get used to this lifestyle again. He dressed and remembering his lesson from Brian, took the time to plait his hair with the ends hanging free below his left ear. 

Topaz knocked on the door and pushed it open, not waiting for permission. 

“Get your crap together, lackey. I’m taking you back to the Presidio.” She stated with a nasty smile, enjoying Loki’s obvious disappointment. 

With a plummeting heart, Loki stood up and walked over to the wall and reached for his bike.

“Leave it.” She said, as he lifted his bike from the rack. “You’re coming back.” She met Loki’s bewildered look. “You’re working today. So get your shit ready, the car’s leaving in fifteen, Troy will tell you where to go.”

After she left he looked at himself in the mirror. The outfit chosen for him wasn’t bad, just a bit too pedestrian for his tastes. He took out his knife and sawed a slit in the shirt to rip the collar and a few inches of material off, leaving a ragged hole at the top that settled around his shoulders. He cut and tore two parallel slashes angling down one leg of the jeans and pulled on the boots from last night. Loki hunted out his cosmetics, which he found in the bathroom, along with those from Maria’s store. A small compact of concealer had been added. 

Loki examined his bruises, the one on his cheek was already purple, and there were dark marks on his throat from En’s fingers and a bite on the top of his shoulder. The recent workout with Brian had left a reddening contusion on the point of his chin and one more on his jaw under one ear. Loki put down the concealer and instead smoothed on the pale eye shadow, lightening his already pale skin and surrounding the marks to make them stand out more. He painted his eyelids metallic green, added the black eyeliner and put on a shocking shade of candy apple red lipstick. A bit of shading to accent his prominent cheekbones and he was done. He pulled out his old ragged red tulle skirt and fastened it over his black jeans. His skin shimmered under the light as he moved. He looked like a china doll, bruised and beaten. 

He packed his magic supplies and portable speakers and went down to the kitchen. Troy handed him a bagged lunch and couple of water bottles and pointed him towards the other garage. It was out the far door and down another level, cut into the sloping hillside below the main house. He walked past several apartments, their curtains pulled for privacy before reaching the open garage. Topaz gave him a sneering look as he got into the sedan. The volume of her music precluded any conversation during the drive. Not that he had anything to say to her. Their loathing was mutual. She dropped him at the gate and drove away without a word.

Once on the main walkway he expected his usual place to be taken but found that Rita was ready for a break. He set up his equipment and went into his routine for the late Sunday morning tourists. It took him longer to warm up than usual, he was stiff from the bedroom gymnastics and tired from the workout. He pressed on and caught his rhythm by the second set. The crowds thickened after lunch and by late afternoon he’d made a fair amount of money. He was packing up to go when En showed up with a basket and led him over to a spot on the lawn. 

“Not planning on leaving so soon, are you Sweetie?” En asked. “It’s a … a three day weekend. There’ll be a good crowd tonight and I... Ah… your act in the dark, you were bragging. So I want to see you shine.”

He handed Loki a picnic blanket printed in actual red checks. Loki wondered where he bought it and if he just called a place that made a basket up entire. Loki spread it out on the grass. China plates followed along with real silverware. There was a bottle of chilled champagne and two glasses, pre buttered crusty bread, assorted sliced meats, and a tossed salad. Fresh fruit cut in flower shapes and dipped in chocolate was dessert. After the meal Loki lounged on his back, his head in En’s lap. He’d only been allowed one glass of champagne, but it was enough to relax him. 

“Love the makeup baby. Really makes you look…” En paused and ran his fingers over the short stubble on the shorn side of Loki’s scalp. “Fragile and dangerous at the same time.” 

“Mmmm.” Loki purred back at him. He was feeling sleepy and contented and really didn’t want to go back to work. “Maybe we should call it a night?” He asked and stroked the back of En’s hand.

“No free rides.” En said with a laugh. “You work for me Lolo… you work.” He nudged Loki’s shoulder. “It’s time for you to make me some money, baby.”

This was the first time Loki considered that his working for En had already started. “Make _you_ some money?” He asked and responded to the pokes by sitting up.

“Sure baby, you need to pay for your clothes. You cut them up like that… well there’s no returning them is there?” 

“I assumed they were a gift.” Loki said rising to his feet and staring down at En, more puzzled than angry.

“Not after you tore them up.” En said, brushing invisible crumbs off his clothing and standing as well. Too close to Loki for comfort. 

“It’s a matter of respect. You don’t respect what I give you, well… How do you think that makes me feel?” En moved closer, lover or threat Loki wasn’t sure.

He touched the edge of Loki’s jaw. Over the bruised skin. Tightened his fingers as he crowded Loki.

“I feel like maybe… maybe you don’t respect me.” 

He kissed Loki, hard and demanding. He broke the kiss as soon as the younger man leaned into it.

“So show some respect or there won’t be a next time.” He shoved Loki away. “We understand each other Tiger?”

“Fuck you!” Loki snarled, now thoroughly pissed off.

“Later baby. After your show.” En said, patting Loki on the butt, before walking away. He said over his shoulder. “And pick this mess up before you leave. There’s a deposit on the basket.”

Loki stood with his fists clenched, enraged at En’s games. Was he supposed to be a lover, or an employee or a bought whore? The game kept changing and he didn’t know the rules. Loki shook off his temper. It was getting dark and he had to prepare his next set. He looked over at the remains of their picnic and sighed. He knew who would be paying the deposit if anything happened to the stuff. He bent down and packed it carefully into its basket and lugged it over to his spot. 

He loaded his knives and other props and was setting up his music when Joshua appeared. He was accompanied by a statuesque woman in a Kente print dress and little girl who was bouncing on her heels and towing a bright yellow balloon. Joshua nodded at Loki, picked up the basket and took his family over to where some folding chairs were set up. As Loki placed his money bucket out he saw En walk out of the gathering darkness and sit beside them. He took a deep breath and started his music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this, leave a comment if you are.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night show. Some tenderness. Going on a ride and the aftermath. Discussion about family. Loki has issues.

Kodaline’s “Follow your Fire” sang from the speakers as Loki began his juggling routine. The night version of his act was different from his daytime sets, the flames already flickering around the blades, the loads set to flare higher during the chorus. His show was precision and rhythm and planning, but as the music surged it became art and he danced, caught up in the flow of sound and words. The audience disappeared and the fire was everything, answering his call like a well-trained hawk, dangerous and beautiful. He spit fuel into arcs and it flared like dragon’s breath as Peking Duk sang “Fire.” Flame crawled over his hands like a salamander, until he flung it into the sky where it ignited a second and then a third breath of flame.

The slow start to Bowie’s “Cat People” let him set up for the more intimate card tricks. The less physical sleight of hand allowed him to catch his breath. He drew his audience in, played to them, flirting with men and women alike, a fey androgynous creature as enticing and wild as the element he had mastered.

Set followed set, with little in the way of a break. The night was filled with crowds surging along the boulevard. Sailors in uniform laughed and tossed money, teenagers drifted by in rude giggling packs, uptown couples sailed past wrapped in pretentiousness, the women’s manicured hands clasping their purses tight. The music from other performers made a constantly changing cacophony. Loki forgot about En’s presence for the most part, reveling in the excitement of the night’s performances. 

He was aware when Joshua’s wife and little girl left and the big man brought a couple of chairs to set up behind him, taking charge of the money bucket. The ex-seal’s threatening presence kept even the drunken sailors in line, and instead of taking offense with Loki’s flirting, a few even flirted back to the accompaniment of catcalls from their shipmates. It was after midnight by the time the crowds thinned out. Loki collapsed in the empty chair, his head thrown back, arms dangling, gulping in the cold night air. He was dripping with sweat and when he took the water bottle Joshua offered, he poured half of it over his head, before guzzling down the rest. 

En walked up and patted him on the shoulder with a fastidious touch of fingertips. “That was… not bad… not bad at all.” He looked up and down the quickly clearing street. “You did good baby. Pack up now and Joshua will walk you to the car. I’ll see you at home.” He bent over Loki as if the kiss him, wrinkled his nose and straightened up. “After you take a shower.” 

Loki was too tired to do anything but nod. He fell asleep in the car and he tripped from exhaustion going up the stairs from the garage. The shower did little to wake him up. When he came out of the bathroom, En was standing by the bed, dressed in the gold robe with a drink in his hand. Loki almost groaned. Surely the man didn’t expect him to fuck at this late hour. Not after the day he’d had. En patted the bed and Loki sat beside him, naked, a towel across his shoulders. It took everything he had left to stay sitting up. He toweled off his hair and tossed the damp cloth towards the basket, where it hung half in and half out. En handed Loki his drink, got the brush and ties from the dresser and sat behind him on the bed. Loki relaxed into the brush strokes. He took a sip of the drink, whisky, the same smoky taste as last night’s. 

En chuckled, “Don’t drink it all, kitten.” His strong fingers tugged at Loki’s hair pulling his head back far enough for a kiss. It was soft and slow and gentle. Loki sighed when En broke it. The older man worked his hair into a simple braid and tied it off. He took his glass from Loki’s hands.

“How ya doing baby?” En asked.

“Good.” Loki said with a yawn. “Tired.”

En pulled the blankets aside and pushed Loki’s chest. He fell back on the bed and wondered if he would fall asleep before En finished fucking him. The question seemed unimportant. Loki pulled the pillow down getting comfortable, and spreading his knees in passive surrender. But all En did was drag the blankets over him and pat his cheek.

“See you tomorrow, Lolo.” En said as he switched off the light. Loki was asleep before the door clicked shut.

******

En was gone from the house when Loki woke. A note on his dresser gave him his routine for the day. After a light breakfast, he had an hour training with Brian, followed by another half hour on the weight machines. Topaz was to take him to the park for his last day of street magic. He convinced her stop by his apartment to pick up supplies. An overdue rent notice was already on the door. He penned a scathing reply on the notice, grabbed the few belongings he cared about and took them down to the car. He shoved the notice under the manager’s door on the way out, returning wasn't in his plans. The crowds were thin, not many tourists or locals and by three he was thinking about calling it a day when Topaz showed up. She hurried him back to the house where he barely had time to clean up and change before she was shepherding him back to the car. An hour later and he was standing in line to board a plane to Reno, a small suitcase in his hand and his props, minus their fuel, already loaded into the belly of the aircraft. 

It was a short, though turbulent trip to Reno. Loki spent the hour long flight with his hands clenched on the armrests and doggedly staring at the seat back ahead of him. His frozen expression alarmed the passengers on either side. Their nervous looks caught the attention of the stewardess. To her inquiries he could only shake his head or nod, too busy fighting off the panic attacks every time the plane bucked, to speak. In his mind he kept seeing it break apart midair to drop him into the boiling dark clouds that enveloped them. Eventually she brought him an ice water and two aspirin, which he swallowed with shaking hands and a gratitude all out of proportion to the act. It took a great deal of self-control to sit quietly and wait his turn to disembark after they landed. 

Loki was surprised when En met him at the gate, he’d expected another employee to pick him up. He shivered like a startled horse when the older man threw an arm across his shoulder and pulled him in for a quick hug.

“Hey there, Kitten. Rough flight?”

“Yes.” Loki stated, unwilling to elaborate

“You’re jumping out of your skin. Gonna have to do something about that.”

“Please.” Loki said bleeding anxiety, he headed for the glass doors that took him away from the milling people in search of bags and loved ones.

“You have everything?” En asked.

Loki handed him the claim ticket, with another “Please.” and bolted for the doors, wide strides taking him outside and into the wet of a summer thunderstorm. 

He stood at the edge of the car park, sheltering under an inadequate concrete overhang while the summer storm passed overhead. By the time En emerged with his second bag, the sky had cleared to a crystalline blue and his heart rate had dropped back into the normal range.

“Thanks” Loki said when En joined him, unsure how to address his panicked behavior or his request that his boss, his lover? pick up his baggage.

“Don’t make a habit of it, Baby.” En said leading him across the lot to the VIP parking. 

There was another vintage car waiting, this one a yellow and black 1950 Mercedes-Benz Cabriolet. They rolled down the windows to take advantage of the storm cooled air. En handed Loki his cigarette case and lighter. Loki lit two, passing the first to En and then taking a long drag off his. The smooth taste of expensive tobacco further calmed his mind. Once out of the city they drove through pine and aspen forests, overlooking views of the desert before arriving at the lake itself. The traffic was fairly heavy and En’s attention was on the road, though he did keep a distracted hand on Loki’s thigh. Loki for his part was taking in the scenery, especially the spectacular mountains that cupped the cobalt blue of the lake. He’d ridden the southern route to California and the bus had crossed the lowest point in the Sierra-Nevadas during the night. Here snow lingered on the high peaks into early summer. 

They turned south and drove along the lake edge until En pulled into a small but once elegant hotel which lounged on the outskirts of the district. There were indications of recent updating in its garish neon sign proclaiming “Dr. Strange, Sorcerer Supreme” and under in smaller lettering “Nightly shows 7 and 9pm.” Someone had made the mistake of repainting the hotel’s architectural details in pastels which lent an off key tropical feel that clashed with its rugged surroundings. 

En drove directly to a private garage and they took a tiny elevator up to the penthouse. Windows on three and a half sides embraced the spectacular scenery. The lake sparkled in the late afternoon sun and behind the pine covered mountains sloped upwards to the impossibly blue sky. The only solid wall partially blocked the view of the hotel district and gave them privacy from the higher buildings. The room was dominated by a bed big enough to sleep a family and covered with a grey spotted fur spread. A black leather couch and scattering of matching chairs was arranged around the fireplace and a small bar with accompanying stools made up the rest of the furniture. The carpet was thick and white and Loki followed En’s example, toeing off his shoes and placing them on a rack next to the elevator. The back wall held another pair of abstract paintings in blues and reds and golds, there was a disturbing hint of teeth in the brilliant splashes of color. Loki wondered who the artist was, he couldn’t decipher the scrawled signature. 

En directed him to the bathroom hidden discreetly behind the partial wall. It was nice with a large lounging tub fit for two, but not as palatial as he’d expected. Loki took a few minutes to wash his face and loosen his braid, pulling his hair into soft waves with his fingers. When he stepped out the older man handed him a drink and led him to the bed. They sat side by side sipping the whiskey, for which Loki was developing a deep appreciation, and watching the sun slip behind the mountains. Loki fidgeted with his glass, setting it on the nightstand only to pick it back up when he found his hands were twining and rubbing at each other. The nervous energy from the plane ride still crawled under his skin. En stroked down Loki’s back. 

“What do you need, Kitten?” He asked with a smile. “How can I help you unwind?

Loki swallowed the last of the whisky, feeling its warmth uncoil in his belly. He plucked out an ice cube and held it between his fingers. 

“I need..” Loki paused took a moment to crunch the ice in his teeth, enjoying its cold cleanness after the sultry taste of the whiskey. He turned to En, touched his face with ice cold fingertips. There was a wondering look in his eyes. “I need to be hurt a little. Enough to let go.” 

“Mmmm.” En replied, “I know just the thing.” He reached across Loki and placed his half full glass on the nightstand. “Loosen those pants… but don’t take them off.”

En went over to the dresser and returned with a silver backed hairbrush, from a set of ornate toiletries. He sat down not behind Loki, as he had the night before, but beside him. He kissed the younger man, another soft, slow kiss that Loki leaned into, parting his lips to take En’s flickering tongue into his mouth. Loki ran one hand through En's silver hair and cupped the back of his head. He was hungry for more and chased En’s mouth when he broke the kiss. En caught Loki’s hair and yanked him back with enough force to bring tears to his eyes. 

“Over my lap boy. Face down.” The strong grip in his hair guided Loki into position.

“Oh fuck yes!” he panted, knowing what En intended. He snapped his mouth shut lest he demand what he wanted so badly. 

En slid the jeans down baring Loki’s pale rump. He chuckled at the sight realizing the younger man had gone commando. He circled the back of the brush over Loki’s bottom. “I was going to start with a warm up…” En said, “but since you are so eager..”

Loki whimpered at the cool metal touch, he knew it was going to leave marks. His cock was already hardening and that thought sent a warm pulse to the rising flesh. He bit his lip to keep from begging. He squirmed when En’s hand pressed on the small of his back, holding him firmly down.

The first swats came in swift succession, so many Loki lost count, stinging his ass cheeks with a pleasant burning heat. He whined behind his pressed tight lips. Trying to suppress his reaction. En was chatting as he wielded the brush. He paused.

“Well?” He asked Loki.

“Huh?” was Loki’s confused response.

“Your father, what did you call him?” En repeated the missed question.

“That bastard!?” Loki spat, one part question and one part answer. “Do you have to ask this now?” He growled, raising up on his elbows and looking over his shoulder at En. His cock was softening, the very idea of Odin acting like a bucket of ice water to his libido.

The brush came down in another series of blows, the exquisite pain at odds with the continuing questions.

“Yes… baby.” En said without pausing, “As a child Lolo, what did you call him?” 

“Father.” Loki answered when the blows stopped again. “Faðir always. Anything else was ..disrespectful.” He flashed on a memory of calling Odin pabbi as his cousins did their father. The resulting blow had sent him head over heels. It was the only time he remembered Odin ever raising a hand to him. His stomach twisted and he tried to push himself up.

“Easy there, Lolo.” En said pushing him back down. “What is that Swedish? Norwegian? I thought Asgard was a Slavic country? “He laid the brush down to push up Loki’s shirt and rub circles over his back.

“The country was. We came from Iceland and conquered it about seven hundred years ago.” Loki was glad the spanking had stopped if En was going to ask him questions about his homeland. The double vulnerability was too much for his already frayed nerves. “All the noble families are related.”

“So that’s why the names, Odin, Frigga, Thor.” En said replacing his hand on the small of Loki’s back and picking up the brush.”

“Yes, it’s traditional.” Loki replied. “I have two cousins also named Thor.”

“So why didn’t they name you Balder? Hmmm? Isn’t that Thor’s brother in myth? 

Loki knew now why he’d been named after the interloping god of mischief and deceit. He saw no reason to give that information to En. Not when he hadn’t shared it with his brother. Loki shuddered. His emotions were tangled by the grilling about his family mixed with the decadent pleasure of the spanking. 

En followed the questions with another series of stinging swats over his now reddened butt, that took Loki’s breath away, sparing him from answering right away. He wiggled under the hot blows and gripped the fur bedspread to keep from trying to block the brush with his hand. 

“Already too many Balders.” He managed as En slowed, giving him a momentary rest to catch his breath. “Three cousins and an uncle.” 

“Loki fits you. You’re too naughty to be anything else.” En whispered, running the brush down Loki’s thighs. “Aren’t you boy?”

“Oh yes!” Loki panted glad the conversation had turned back to matters at hand.

“Yes what?” En asked as he brought the brush on the pale length of Loki’s thighs.

“Yes sir?” Loki ventured between barely suppressed yips. The blows hurt, the back of his thighs much more sensitive to the pain then his butt cheeks. 

“Baby, you just don’t get it do you?” En paused again and Loki hissed in frustration. “It's "Yes Daddy", Lolo.” He chuckled in Loki’s ear. “Say it.”

“Fuck no!” Loki snarled and forced his way off En’s lap, to stand in front of him pulling the jeans back up. “What the hell is wrong with you?” He demanded.

En sighed as if Loki was being mulish. “Sugar, you’re the one with something wrong. I’m just… Ah… trying to help you. You really need to trust me so you can work things out.”

“Not that.” Loki turned away. “I can’t En. I can’t. Please don’t ask me to. I hate him too much.”

“Come back here baby.” En cajoled, and patted his thigh. “We’ll work on that later. Right now you need to get back over my lap so I can beat your sweet ass.” When Loki didn’t move, En’s voice took on an edge. 

“Now! Loki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, a bit of a cliffhanger. Adding in another Marvel character. How do you think Loki and the Sorcerer Supreme will hit it off?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn. Pure unmitigated porn.

Loki turned. His face was so full of raw emotion that En had to hide his self-congratulatory smirk behind a quickly raised hand. Loki climbed on the bed and lay back across En’s thighs. He lifted his hips as En unzipped his jeans and slid them all the way off. En reached down and pulled Loki’s socks off and traced his fingers over the bottom of his feet. Loki shivered at the ticklish touch and tensed as En ran his hand under his shirt and pulled it up.

“Off! Off! Sugar, I want you completely naked.” 

Loki shrugged out of the shirt tossing it on the floor with the rest of his clothes. He stretched out and buried his head on his arms, his breathing was strained.

“Look at you, Honey.” En said as he ran his hand over Loki’s sore bottom. “All open for me. There’s nowhere to hide now. No halfway reveal. You’re all mine.”

He brought his hand down with a hard SMACK on Loki’s ass.

Loki gasped at the sharp sting. The hurt was more intimate now that it came from En’s hand rather than the brush. He panted as En laid a flurry of swats on his butt, working methodically from one side to the other, one hand firmly on Loki’s back. En paid careful attention to the lower curve of his buttocks and the tender crease between cheek and thigh. The swift swats made Loki bite his lower lip to keep from crying out, his hands clenched in the coverlet. He couldn’t help squirming as the pain built hotter and hotter. 

En paused and Loki took a shuddering breath, glad for the break as En bent over him. His shirt felt marvelously cool on Loki’s throbbing rump. It wasn’t until he heard the jingle of his buckle that he realized what En was doing. He turned his head in time to see En pull the belt free from Loki’s jeans and double the leather in his hand.

“En, no.” Loki said raising up on his elbows. “That’s too much!”

“Hush Baby.” En said and kissed Loki between his shoulder blades. “Trust me.”

“I don’t! I can’t!” Loki’s voice was thick with emotion.

“You can and you will. You’re strong enough to take this, Baby. Take it for me.”

“No.” Loki said but he lay back down and closed his eyes.

“There’s my good boy,” En purred.

“Fuck you!” Loki half sobbed into the fur.

En raised the belt and brought it down with jarring force across both of Loki’s butt cheeks.

Loki muffled his outcry in the thick bedspread. The next hit forced a yelp from his lips. He howled at the burst of agony as the belt slapped over his ass for a third time. He beat his hands on the bed and his legs trembled at the effort to hold still. Then En brought the belt down in a brutal rain of blows that made Loki wail. 

“No! No! Stop! Please! En no more!” 

En was silent, focused on keeping a struggling Loki pinned across his lap and laying welts into the younger man’s skin. The leather smacked in an unrelenting rhythm, driving all thought from Loki’s mind. There was nothing left to hold onto but the next searing strike driving into his flesh.

Loki broke, surrendering to the pain, to his own bitter need. The fight went out of him and he lay passive and crying while En whipped the belt over his bruised rump. 

En gave him a few final lashes on his welted bottom and stopped. He gently stroked his hand over the red and purpled skin. “You did great Baby.”

Loki sobbed unheeding, shivering.

En moved Loki off his lap and lay down next to him. He rubbed Loki’s back while he shook, tears wet on his cheeks. He drew the bedspread over the younger man and held him close. Loki pressed his face into En’s shoulder.

“Easy now. Come on, breathe for me Lolo.” En said as Loki gasped, still quivering in aftershock. “It’s over Baby, all over.”

“No.” Loki said dully. “It’s not. It’s not over till you fuck me.” He looked at En with eyes that were devastatingly empty. “Fuck me. Use me. Use me up. Then it will be over.”

En pulled away and sat up. “No Loki. Not when you’re like this.” He brushed Loki’s hair off his forehead. “I don’t want a sex doll.”

Loki raised up, his weight on his hands. “What the fuck do you want?!” He yelled. “Why are you doing this to me? Tell me what you want!” Loki collapsed, curled on his side away from En and covered his face with his hands.

“You baby.” En answered him and pulled the fur back over Loki’s shoulders. “I want you. All of you, everything you are, Loki and nothing held back.”

En sat beside Loki with one arm draped over his waist. He picked up his drink and sipped the whiskey, absent mindedly patting Loki’s stomach. He watched the car lights strobe down the highway. Eventually Loki’s breathing slowed and he relaxed under En’s hand.

En brushed his lips over Loki’s temple, then kissed his mouth when the younger man turned toward him. Loki sighed.

“I hate you, old man.”

“I know, Baby. You feeling better?”

Loki sat up and winced. “Yeah. I’m hungry though.

******

En ordered supper for them both. Loki donned a robe and joined En on the couch, laying on his side with his head pillowed on En’s lap. When the meal came the server laid it out on the coffee table. Loki tugged down the too short robe. He was embarrassed about his position, but En’s hand on his shoulder told him to stay where he was. The man completely ignored him speaking only to En before taking his leave. 

The meal consisted of various bits of grilled meats and vegetables cut into bite sized pieces. There were three bowls of dipping sauces and bottles of sparkling water. En took the cover off a large platter and revealed several damp hand towels covered with bags of ice. Loki looked askance at them until En removed a towel, pulled Loki’s robe up and smoothed the cold cloth over his bruised bottom. The wet material clung to his skin and was a relief to the dull pulsing pain. Loki didn’t want to think about the order for the towels or if it was a regular thing for En’s guests to need. What he did notice was that there were no utensils or plates. Instead a small dish held warm hand cloths to clean fingers with.

En fed him like a pet and Loki was happy to be indulged. The various bites were tasty and he loved the touch of En’s fingers on his lips. He licked them clean as a matter of course or sucked on them when En slipped them, sticky with sauce into his mouth. En ate as well, and Loki liked watching his fastidious movements. En took careful nibbles of the same bits he was popping whole into Loki’s mouth. He dabbed his fingers clean before picking up another morsel. Sometimes he would pause and rub his fingers over Loki’s chest, circling a nipple or tracing the line of his collar bones. Every so often he’d touch the towel covering Loki’s butt. When it was no longer cold En would peel it off, fold it neatly and replace it with a fresh one.

By the time they got to dessert, tiny bonbons filled with cherry ice cream, Loki’s cock was hard and he was sucking and nuzzling En’s fingers with every bite. En chuckled at his enthusiasm.

“Easy Tiger, not just yet.” En said getting up and heading to the bathroom. “Clean up and put the tray by the door."

Loki did as he was told. Before he returned to the couch En was back, a bottle of lube and a condom in his hand. En undid the front of his pants and released his cock, thick and hard. Loki licked his lips at the sight.

“Please En?” Loki begged.

En sat on the couch and smiled up at Loki’s eager expression. “Please what, Baby?”

Loki grasped his own cock and stroked it as he stood. “Please, old man, may I suck your cock?”

En laughed. “You little shit.” He said. “Come on. As you were Sweetie.”

Loki sprawled across the black leather, his long legs propped up on one arm of the couch and his head poised over En’s groin. At the touch of the older man’s hand on his hair, Loki licked out his tongue caressing over the velvet head. He moaned at the warm musky taste and squirmed his hips, his own cock rubbing on the smooth warm leather. A hand on his shoulder turned him onto his side, his head on En’s belly. He parted his lips and took the thick cock into his mouth and suckled.

“That’s my good boy.” En said. 

Loki’s “Fuck you.” was muffled with his mouth full of cock. He sucked in a slow leisurely rhythm, one hand encircling the base of En’s shaft, the other squeezing his own cock. He let go when En tapped his fingers only to feel the wet of lube filling his palm.

“Play with yourself, Honey.” En purred. “I want to see how close you can get… how close without coming… not without permission. OK Baby?”

“Mmmmm.” Loki hummed in agreement, running his now slick hand up and down his shaft, squeezing just under the head. En’s hand stroked over his ass, tracing the welts and then his long fingers brushed between his ass cheeks, rubbing over his anus. Loki pushed his sore butt back into the touch, to show what he desired. The fingers were withdrawn only to return a moment later wet and slick with lube. Loki shut his eyes in pure pleasure as En’s fingers stroked circles over his rim, a fingertip pressing him open only to be withdrawn a moment later.

Loki fucked into his own hand, rocking his hips in the same cadence that he bobbed his head. He moaned at the wonderful sensation of having his mouth and cock and asshole stimulated all at the same time. When En’s finger pushed deep into his ass he groaned and had to slow his strokes, lest he spill too soon. The man was perfect, the touch inside him tender and probing all the right ways. The rest of En’s fingers were stroking his perineum and his thumb was rubbing over his tailbone. The throb of his punished butt cheeks heightened the whole feeling. When En tugged on his hair, Loki lifted his mouth from the thick shaft long enough to cry out. 

“Yes! Fucking yes!”

“There’s my sweet boy,” En panted and started thrusting into Loki’s warm wet mouth, tightening his grip on Loki’s hair. “Suck my cock Baby. Suck Daddy’s cock.”

Loki’s stomach twisted at En’s words, but the faint nausea wasn’t enough to make him pause in the tidal wave of pleasure. He grunted and lapped and sucked on En’s thrusting cock. En’s soft chuckle of approval only made him hotter.

“You like this Baby?” En asked.

Loki opened his eyes and met En’s gaze. He slurped up the spit slick shaft, popped his mouth off and rubbed his face on the head smearing precum over his cheek bones. He licked his lips and then answered in a throaty whisper.

“Yes Daddy.” 

His face flushed hot in the rush of twisted feelings. That En grasped his head and plunged his cock back into Loki’s mouth, going so deep he choked on it, only sent him higher. For a moment Loki thought he was going to vomit from the duel stimulus of gagging and being sickened by his own words. Even that didn’t break the spell and he rutted like an animal into his hand, sucked all the harder on the cock being forced half down his throat. En’s finger was working his tight hole and he clenched as it stroked over his prostate.

Too much, everything was too much and he tried to hold off but his body was no longer answering the call of his mind. He could feel his own impassioned whining vibrating around En’s engorged cock. The first hot spurt of cum flooded his mouth, burst past his lips and dribbled down his chin. If En gave him permission, Loki never heard him. His hips bucked, his balls pulled up and his cock throbbed as he came, swallowing the second and third shots of En’s seed as it pumped down his throat. He shuddered hard in release, his cum splashing over his hand as his hips juddered. Loki gasped, shivering as he wrung out the last pulsing surges of pleasure.

Loki floated in a soft haze, his heartbeat echoing in his ears. En's cock warm in his mouth and the musky taste of his seed buzzing on his tongue. He felt En's finger pulled from his asshole and he whimpered at the loss. 

They relaxed, panting, their breathing synchronized. Loki lazily lapped up the remains of En’s cum, cleaning him with gentle caresses of his tongue. En wiped his fingers clean and then scooped up Loki’s seed from where it pooled on the couch and fed it to him. En gave a low whistle at the happy sounds Loki made as he licked the mess off En’s fingers. Loki’s smiled at him. His pupils wide and his eyes sleepy. 

“I hate you old man.” He said and kissed En’s softening cock. “I hate you so much.”

“I know Loki.” En said and petted Loki’s head. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I know these two surely did. More story telling come up in the next chapter. BTW the "Daddy kink" is in passing. En did it because he knows it squicks Loki out. It's not going to be an on going thing. Personally, it squicks me out. But En has a plan so this makes sense in the context of the story.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting a new collogue. Gaslighting. Loki is a little shit.

It was Fandral who first noticed the You Tube video “Crazy Ass Fire Guy” and brought it to Thor’s attention. He’d been surfing for stunts and when the fire juggler vid showed up, he watched first in admiration then in astonishment and finally in startled recognition. Despite the low quality of the clip, the wild haircut and heavy makeup, when it cut to the card tricks Fandral knew that smirk, those silky moves and those haunting bedroom eyes. He’d had more than one enjoyable fantasy about Thor’s sexy little brother. He watched it twice more to be certain. He had no doubt that it was Loki. He sent a link to Thor without explanation. It was out of his hands now. 

******  
The next morning Loki was quickly disabused of his idea that the trip to Tahoe was a vacation. He was woken way too early to find En already dressed and halfway through breakfast. Loki wolfed down coffee and toast, struggled into his gi and was sent to the basement of the hotel for another round of martial arts instruction. The barebones gym had only cheap mats covering the floor. Brian seemed intent on tossing him so he landed on his already sore rump. Slowed by stiff muscles and bruises his defense was shoddy and Brian didn’t give him a break. Loki was nearly in tears by the time the hour was up. That he was set to do a round of leg work with the weights meant that he was limping when he stepped from the elevator into the penthouse. En was gone and Loki stood exhausted and aching in the shower, letting the warm water leach out some of the stiffness. 

Afterwards he stood in front of the mirror and took stock. There was a fresh set of reddish bruises on his wrist, arm, chest and jaw from the morning workout. The previous day’s marks had faded to an ugly yellow and his butt was black and purple with welts still visible on his skin. There were thin scab lines where a couple of the welts had split and bled. Loki decided against dressing, all he wanted to do was fall back in bed and sleep away the rest of the day. He opened the bathroom door and stopped short, En was standing by the couch and speaking to a tall distinguished man wearing a dark suit. He motioned him over but Loki stepped back and shut the door. 

He looked around the bathroom, no robe of course and he’d shed his clothes on the penthouse floor. He tied a towel around his waist, tossed another over his shoulders and was looking for something to cover the bruises when En stepped in the bathroom and closed the door.

“Loki, there’s someone I want you to meet.” En said. There was a slight edge in his voice and his chin was lifted in the manner that Loki knew signaled his displeasure.

“Of course En. Would you be kind enough to bring me some clothes?” Loki asked. “I’m not in a fit state to receive company.”

En’s eyes narrowed. “Get your ass out there now, boy.” He whispered, and snatched the towel off Loki’s shoulders and opened the door.

Loki pressed his lips together in a thin line, squared his shoulders and swept past En with a regal stride. He was furious and therefore on his most formal behavior. He walked up to the grey suited man as though he were dressed in his full princely regalia, instead of a bath towel. Loki drew himself up, made a ceremonial half bow, looked down his nose, and intoned,

“Loki Odinsson, Prince of Asgard, Captain of the Einherjar and Lögsögumaðr of the blessed realm.”

He pointedly did not extend his hand.

“Dr. Steven Strange.” The goateed man answered, a slight smile creased his lips.

“Doctor?” Loki asked skeptically, remembering the name from the marquee and angered at the smile that made it feel like Strange was laughing at him. 

“Retired.” Strange said easily. “Lögsögumaðr? Doesn’t that mean senior judge? You seem young for that office.”

Loki’s eyes flashed at being called out on what was a purely ceremonial title. “If you’ll excuse me.” He said and started to turn away.

En had leisurely followed Loki over and he now lay his arm across Loki’s stiff shoulders, effectively holding him in place. 

“Hey Kitten, since you’re here, hold on a moment.” He said and gave Loki a squeeze. He continued to Strange, “Young people today, they’re just so informal. Lolo will be opening for your act Stephen. Since you’ll be working together, you could, uh…. take him under your wing… show our little prince about, Hmmm?”

“It would be my pleasure, En.” Stephan said.

“Good! That’s great! Isn’t it great Sweet pea?” En said.

“Fantastic.” Loki said through clenched teeth.

“I knew that would make you happy.” En said releasing Loki and giving him a hard pat on his ass. “Since you’re going by the bar be a good boy and pour us drinks. The Glenfiddich okay Stephen?” 

Strange nodded.

“Two glasses, Kitten,” En said and motioned Strange to a chair. “And put on some pants. Not everyone appreciates your relaxed attitude to clothing.” 

Loki’s face flushed and his hands clenched into fists.

En smiled at him, leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “Careful Baby, don’t start a fight you know you’ll lose. Make nice and you’ll be up on that stage by the end of the week. Otherwise… it’s a long walk back to Frisco. Unless you’d rather I called Odin?” 

En caressed a hand down his cheek. Loki jerked away as though it burned. He spun on his heel and stalked to the bar. He banged the glasses down, pulled out the whiskey and filled them, slopping more than a little on the bar top. He carried the drinks to the two and wordlessly handed them over. He could tell En was pissed at his actions but he didn’t give a damn. He deliberately grabbed the slashed jeans and tulle skirt and his cosmetics, went to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

He took his time dressing, and applying his makeup, going for a pure punk look with heavy black eyeliner and lipstick. He blackened his nipples as well and replaced the simple bars with a pair of heavy silver hoops. A chain linked his lip piercing to the ear stud. A handful of gel and his hair was transformed into spikes. He picked up his bottle of black nail polish and emery board and sashayed out to the living room. He dropped gracelessly down on the far end of the couch, brought one foot up and started filing his toenails.

He gloried in the glare En sent his way. He half listened as the two older men discussed fighters past and present. Loki picked up that Strange, in addition to being a performer, also patched up En’s fighters and oversaw the dietary part of their training regimes. Loki got the impression there was more going on than vitamin supplements. He was finishing applying polish to his toenails when Strange asked him about his routine.

“I’d rather demonstrate then talk about it.” Loki answered, spreading out his toes and waving his foot for the polish to dry quicker. He picked up the emery board and started in on his fingernails.

“Kitten,” said En in a loving voice. He turned to Loki and his face showed his irritation. “Take your props, go down to the lounge and set up… then you can show Stephen all your cute little tricks.” 

“Sure, Muffin,” Loki replied, picking up the nail polish and carefully applying it to his thumbnail.

“We’re on a schedule, Baby.” En said and Loki could hear the irritation turning to anger.

“Um hmm.” Loki said, painting his index fingernail just as slowly.

“I do hope you’ll be professional about this, Honey.” Frost dripped from En's words.

Loki glanced up, batted his eyes at En and gave him a cherubic smile. “Oh, you mean right now, Pumpkin?” he closed the jar of polish, got up, flounced over to En, slithered onto his lap and looked into his eyes with saccharine adoration. “Please don’t be mad, Booboo.” He squirmed on En’s lap and bared his teeth in a parody of a smile.

En surreptitiously gave Loki a hard pinch on his welted ass, twisting the skin until Loki winced in pain.

“Off you go then Lolo.” En said as Loki quickly stood up. They locked eyes. Loki looked away first. He walked across the room, picked up his props bag and got in the elevator. Before the door closed he raised his hand and gave En the middle finger salute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More head games and mutual love. A little foreshadowing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plot foiled, a confrontation and more porn.

The private elevator opened on the Lobby level into a hall containing the offices. Loki bypassed the stairway that led down to the basement gym and followed the hall past the noisy kitchens to the backstage area of the lounge. He dropped his bag in the wings and walked onto the stage. Loki looked out at the empty tables, the chairs neatly stacked, the floor gleaming with fresh wax. Gold and red striped tablecloths, amber ashtrays and crimson candle jars waited on the bar. He imagined how it would look at night, people clustered at the tables, cigarette smoke clouding the room, the low wavering candle light, and scantily clad waitresses maneuvering through the crowd. 

Loki turned back and paced the stage, measuring its width and depth. He felt the heavy stage curtain and the black, star sprinkled backdrop. He even climbed into the rigging and poked around. He returned to the stage and took out his pocket knife, dug into the wooden floor, cut small strips from the curtain and climbed once more onto the rigging. When he came down he dropped off the stage and made his way out to the main lobby, raising curious and condemning looks from the morning gamblers. 

His nose led him to the buffet and ignoring the no shirt, no shoes, no service sign, he picked up a plate and began loading it. He made it as far as the fresh fruit, before the expected employee accosted him. Loki ignored his agitated verbal requests for him to leave, and it wasn’t until the man turned to wave over a security guard that Loki put down his plate, crowded against him and said in his ear, 

“I’m your boss’s special guest, Honey. I’m assuming you didn’t get the word? Hmmm? Don’t want an incident do you?” 

Whether from his words, his threatening proximity or the fact that he’d deliberately imitated En’s speech patterns, the fellow went white, backed away hurriedly with a, 

“I’m so sorry sir. Please, help yourself.”

Loki pocketed the cellphone he’d just lifted and finished filling his plate. He grabbed a cup of coffee and stopped by the front desk to get the wifi password before returning to the lounge. He spent an enlightening fifteen minutes surfing the local history of the hotel while he ate. He poured himself a drink from the bar.

Loki was sitting on the stage with a glass in his hand and playing with his lighter when Strange and En waked in from backstage. En looked about with a frown at the used dishes and the fact none of Loki’s gear was out.

“Baby, some reason you’re not ready?” En said in a voice that was way too calm.

“Yes, En. But I believe the reason should stay, between you and I.” Loki answered, and swirled the drink. He flicked his lighter idly.

Strange looked from En to Loki and back again. The tension between the two was palpable. He glanced at his watch. En caught the movement, narrowed his eyes at the magician, then nodded. He waited until Strange’s retreating footsteps silenced with the closing of the back exit. Loki had already rose to his feet and was standing in the middle of the stage. There was the quiet snick of a hidden blade and En walked toward him with a look that promised evisceration was one way of dealing with the wayward prince.

Loki simply held up the lighter to a thin cloth strip that dangled overhead. En paused.

“This is from the fire curtain, and it’s attached to your sprinkler systems.” Loki said watching En. “What do you suppose will happen when I try to light it? Will it fizzle out like it should or flare up and burn like a candle wick? Will that sprinkler only give a trickle of water? Because a careless workman didn’t install it right? Will the alarm be delayed from a disconnected wire? Good thing we tested it today huh? Found out the problem before this historic building burned to the ground.”

Loki’s heart was pounding as he watched En circle him.

“Even though it’s insured, the potential loss of life, and the history, how could mere money make up for that? Especially for that crazy druggy performer you just hired. Something like that could break a man. Innocent blood on his hands. Though it would be a lot of money wouldn’t it En? You could build a mega casino on this site then, couldn’t you?” 

“Not too bright, are you little prince.” En said with a shark’s smile. “You light that and I’ll lose some potential money, but what will you lose? Did you think you could just threaten me and walk away?”

“No En.” Loki said. “But maybe I don’t want to walk away. Maybe I like it here.”

En stopped circling and tilted his head. “What cha trying to say, Kitten.”

“Let me stay, let me help you. This whole accident thing? Fine, but not with people in the building. Not like that. I know fire, En, I know how it works, how it spreads, how to control the spread. And I know people. Someone dies and they won’t stop looking. But for a building, an ugly old eyesore? Why bother. Especially when there’s a bright shiny new tax maker in its place.”

“Why should I trust you Honey?”

“Because you need me, En. Like I need you.” Loki darted his tongue over his lips. “You’ll never find anyone like me, not for the rest of your life. No matter how long you look or how much money you spend.”

En stood quietly thinking, long enough that Loki’s arm was trembling from holding the lighter aloft. En finally nodded and walked up to Loki, meeting his gaze. He raised his arm and placed his hand over Loki’s hand holding the lighter and brought it down. The switchblade rested against Loki’s throat. Loki dropped the glass to the floor and there was the sudden sharp scent of lighter fluid. En released Loki’s hand, pocketed the lighter and grasped his hair, forcing him offstage until his butt hit the edge of a heavy crate. 

“One thing you need to get straight Baby, I’m in charge here.”

“Fuck You.” Loki whispered and lifted his head.

En’s mouth crushed over his, hungry and vicious, teeth tearing at his lips. Loki clawed at En’s shirt pulling it open and sending buttons bouncing across the tiles. En released his hair only to rip the netted skirt from his hips and pop the top snap open on his jeans. The zipper gave way with a sharp tug and Loki was squirming out of the pants with a desperate need. His cock was already at attention by the time his feet were free. All the while En kissed and licked and bit his mouth and the blade rested cold on the heated skin of his throat.

En broke the kiss and placed his hand on Loki’s chest. 

“I could slit your throat right now, and no one would ever know.” He said softly, letting the blade scratch the pale skin.

Loki’s fingers were deftly unbuckling En’s belt, loosening the perfectly pressed pants. 

“Not yet, not yet Beloved, I want you in me first.” Loki panted. 

En’s answer was a wordless growl and he shoved Loki back hard, his bare ass sliding over the rough edge of the crate. Loki wrapped his arms around En’s neck and his legs around his waist, pulling him close. He kissed En as hard as he’d been kissed, his tongue plunging into the heat of En’s mouth and his teeth dragging over En's lips. His cock slid along the hard planes of the older man’s abdomen.

En shoved him away again, pushing Loki onto his back, his long legs still around En’s waist. He drew his hand back and slapped Loki hard across his face, snapping his head to the side. Loki’s eyes blazed and before En could react, Loki backhanded him, his knuckles splitting his lower lip.

“You little shit! You are going to pay for that.” En snarled.

“Promise? Promise me En?” Loki laughed and bared his teeth.

The blade pressed harder into Loki’s pale throat, leaving a shallow burning cut. Loki howled and squirmed his ass on En’s hips. En flipped the blade in his hand and stabbed it down into the crate, the flat brushing Loki’s cheek. He spat on his hand, rubbed the saliva onto his thick cock and with no more preparation then that, pressed it into the tight ring of Loki’s asshole. He snapped his hips forward driving brutally into Loki’s ass.

Loki cried out as the thick cock forced him open. It burned like fire, filled him with a heat that pulsed through his ass and up the length of his cock. He clawed his nails down En’s back hard enough to draw blood. The punishing stab as En buried himself to the balls was Loki’s reward. 

It wasn’t love making, it was a battle. Loki clawed and bit and rocked into En’s pounding thrusts, his cock rubbing between their bodies and his balls aching as they were pressed too hard. En dug his fingers into Loki’s hips and buried his teeth into his shoulder tearing at the skin till he tasted blood. He pulled away long enough to slap Loki across the face again, blocking the return blow and pinning one, then the other hand over Loki’s head.

Loki was screaming at him, cursing and snarling in three different languages, his cock leaking and his heels digging into En’s back. En kissed his lips, his jaw, then lowered his mouth to the shallow cut on Loki’s throat and bit hard, bruising and sucking at the skin. Loki quivered under him, moaned low and gasped. His tight hole clenched, spasmed and En pounded his hips harder. He felt Loki’s cock twitch against his belly, then the wet warmth as Loki came, panting “En! En! En!” like a mantra.

En released his hands and Loki grabbed the back of his neck, his rucked up shirt, holding him close as En worked his hips hard and fast. Loki’s hissing yelps testified to the pain every drag and plunge caused in his tight little asshole.

“Take it you slut! Take it!” En growled. “I’ll destroy your fucking ass!”

“Yes!” Loki snarled, “Rip me apart, tear the flesh from my bones! Spill my blood! I want to die with my teeth in your throat old man!”

En shivered, Loki’s words flaming through him, he plunged full depth into Loki’s gripping heat, grinding as he came, pulse after pulse thrumming through his cock, shudders racking his body. He collapsed over Loki and heard his triumphant chant. 

“Mine! Mine! Mine!”

En lay over the softly sobbing prince, catching his breath. He stroked Loki’s cheek, black with tears and smeared eyeliner, his swollen lips equally black and messy from the lipstick. He raised up and saw streaks of black on his chest, transferred from Loki’s lipsticked nipples. He wiped his own mouth and more lipstick marked his hand. He pulled out of Loki and watched the trail of pink stained semen trickle down the side of the crate.

En lifted his eyes and looked at the man who sprawled over the box, his long legs dangling off the edge, toes brushing the floor, his hair a tangled mess. His body marked and bruised from En’s own hands or at his order. Broken and unbreakable, beautiful in his wildness. Intelligent, untrustworthy and a little insane. Love and hatred shining from his emerald eyes.

“You’re a piece of work, boy.” En said in a unsteady voice.

“I hate you old man.” Loki said softly and raised his hand to trace his fingers over En's split lip. “I’ll always hate you.”

“I know, Loki.” En said and kissed Loki gently, cradling his cheek. “I know.”

World on Fire  
Original song by Drachenkinder.

I’d set the world on fire for you.  
There’s no act I will not do  
Bring a match, I’ll strike the flame  
I’ll let all burn in your name.  
Baby you know it’s true  
Nothing matters more than you  
Let’s set the world on fire.

Lover don’t let me go  
Weld me to your soul  
I’m dancing above the fire  
On a searing tightrope wire  
Catch me before I fall  
And I’ll give to you my all

I’d set the world on fire for you.  
There’s no act I will not do  
Bring a match, I’ll strike the flame  
I’ll let all burn in your name.  
Baby you know it’s true  
It doesn’t matter without you  
Let’s set the world on fire.

 

Lover, let fall my tears  
You define my fears  
Consumed by your flame  
I can’t feel the shame  
Of what you do to me  
Don’t ever set me free

 

I’ll set the world on fire for you.  
There’s no act I will not do  
Bring a match, I’ll strike the flame  
I’ll let all burn in your name.  
Baby you know it’s true  
I’m nothing without you  
Let’s set the world on fire.

My past turns to ash  
And I’m on fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap for this phase of the story. I will write more in his AU, but It will be under another title. I really like these two and their dynamic, plus there's the whole Thor and Odin issue to deal with. I'll be working on that in the second installation where we'll be starting from Asgard and Thor's viewpoint fro a whole.  
> En would have set up Loki to cause the fire and still kept him. The guilt being one more way to manipulate Loki. But Loki trusts no one and the job offer was too good to be true. Even being En's fuck toy wasn't enough in Loki's mind to secure him the opportunity. So he looked over the old hotel, the cosmetic touches at refurbishment on the outside, the big showy resorts all around and wondered why En would buy the dump. It didn't take him long to figure out it was an insurance con. Anyway hoped you liked this first set. The next one may be a while, I'm starting a new job. Thanks for your comments and questions, they make me write more.

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of "Turn of a Friendly Card" which was written using the song as a prompt, I've been writing the stories first then searching for a title among the Alan Parsons Project songs. I've been working on this street magician idea and took the fire theme from Loki's mythic connection to wild fire. Loki /logi. Hunting for a title after I'd finished this first chapter I came across "Gonna get Your Fingers Burned". Both lyrics and title were perfect. Sometimes things just fall into place.  
> I hope you all like this stuff and maybe give Alan Parsons Project music a listen.


End file.
